L'histoire des gemmes volées
by YuukiKoala
Summary: [UA - Steampunk] - A Nouveau-York, des vols de gemmes se déroulent sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. Personne ? Pas tout à fait. Les Avengers veillent au grain...Et notamment Thor qui a repéré cet homme aux yeux verts qui en sait un peu trop.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Aaaaalors. Cette fic à chapitres est un peu spéciale : elle est faite au mieux dans un univers steampunk (chose que je suis pas sûr de maîtriser mais j'ai tenté). Faut savoir que je me suis arraché les cheveux à la relecture parce que…Parce que ben y avait dix mille incohérences entre les chapitres, donc j'espère que ça ira.  
 **Note 2 :** Elle est tournée Thor & Loki (avec un fond de couple me semble), et un fond d'éventuel Stony ou Stucky et peut être bien un petit peu de Clintasha mais là j'suis pas sûr xD

\- Tu as bientôt fini ?  
\- Thor, tu as conscience qu'un marteau ne se fait pas en quatre secondes et que je dois encore finir la partie...  
\- Oui, mais est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as bientôt fini, ou est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir encore attendre longtemps ?  
\- Odin ne t'as jamais appris la patience ?  
\- Bien sûr que si ! répondit alors fièrement Thor sans comprendre pourquoi on lui demandait ça

Tony secoua la tête, peu convaincu. Il travaillait toujours sur le marteau en métal de son camarade. Tony était le forgeron le plus connu de tout Nouveau York. Il savait maîtriser l'acier, le métal, le fer, le feu, et le charbon avec brio. Il semblait aussi évident que cela faisait plus rien à prouver en terme d'invention et la ville lui devait beaucoup. Après tout, l'homme s'était même construit une armure, dont les rouages et la technique était impressionnante, et surtout plutôt connu uniquement de lui.

Parfois, Tony disait qu'il aurait aimé être dans un monde contenant plus de matières différentes, et il parlait parfois d'un matériel qu'il rêvait de voir apparaître, à base de pétrole. Mais personne n'écoutait ses élucubrations, et continuait d'admirer son armure mécanique.

\- Tu as bientôt fini ?  
\- Thor, ça fait...

Tony prit un instant sa montre à gousset dans sa main pour vérifier :

\- A peine 3 minutes que tu m'as demandé ça  
\- Oui, mais je commence à avoir faim. Et tu sais, je dois vraiment me servir de ce marteau.  
\- Je sais, c'est moi qui t'aies donné ta mission, tu sais?

Thor approuva de la tête. Il était surtout connu pour penser essentiellement avec ses poings, mais faire preuve d'une dignité, d'une loyauté et d'un courage sans reproches. Sa chevelure blonde volait toujours au secours des plus démunis, et même si sa voix montrait des capacités vocales impressionnantes - beaucoup doutaient qu'il puisse même juste chuchoter -, et qu'il faisait preuve d'une insouciance et d'un humour particulier, Thor était quelqu'un à qui on pouvait faire confiance.

Certainement pour cette raison que Tony l'avait engagé dans son groupe.

Tony Stark avait deux choses dans la vie : son entreprise, avec ses inventions et tout ce qui allait avec...Et son groupe de sauveurs, qui allaient aider les gens dans la rue, et poursuivre les criminels, à coup de vaisseau volant, de flèches et d'attaques toutes plus bien menées les unes que les autres.

Les gens venaient souvent demander les services des Avengers - le nom du groupe -, et soit ils agissaient ensemble, soit se répartissaient les tâches. En vérité, celui qui dirigeait réellement ce groupe était un homme qu'on soupçonnait avoir été un jour, un pirate de l'air, nommé Nick Fury. Il tenait ce groupe d'une main de fer, et tous les membres semblaient lui montrer un respect suffisant pour qu'il soit écouté et obéi.

Ou presque.

Parce que Tony n'aimait pas tant se tenir aux règles, pas plus que son co-équipier Steven Rogers, et les deux avaient tendance souvent faire que Fury ait une crise de jurons, où il déblatérait un nombre incalculables de mots vulgaires à la seconde.

Toujours est-il, que dernièrement sévissait des mystérieux vols qui inquiétait les habitants de la ville, et les Avengers s'étaient retrouvés à enquêter chacun de leur côté. Sauf que Thor, qui avait cassé son marteau lors d'un combat, en avait besoin d'un nouveau pour mieux enquêter.

Il se battait essentiellement avec ça. Parce que les marteaux que lui prodiguaient Tony avaient la particularité d'être fait de rouages permettant de délivrer des décharges électriques. Et Thor adorait ça, l'électricité.

\- Et là y reste combien de temps ?  
\- Thor, si tu continues, je ne vais pas pouvoir avancer.

Le blond lâcha un long soupir. Il comprenait bien que ça pouvait être compliqué à faire, un marteau. Mais en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'il devenait lui ? Il devait attendre, parce que se battre juste avec ses poings, ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Enfin si. Mais c'était laborieux. Et s'il tombait sur le criminel, il ne pourrait pas vraiment lui faire grand-chose si celui-ci avait de quoi se défendre.

\- Vas déjà faire un tour, voir si tu vois des gens suspects...  
\- Oui je pourrais...  
\- Tu pourrais. Donc tu peux.

Thor regarda un instant Tony. Il voyait bien qu'il l'embêtait, et que s'il restait ici, ils allaient devenir tous les deux un peu fou, parce que de toute évidence, la construction prendrait toujours plus de temps.

Bon, eh bien il pouvait bien se permettre de faire cette mission de repérage, sans avoir à n'attaquer personne.

Avec optimisme, le blond s'imagina même qu'il pourrait s'amuser un peu.  
Cette mission de repérage était simple : Tony, grâce aux données qu'il avait récolté, et avec son génie, était parvenu à déterminer quelle serait la prochaine cible des vols. Et il se trouvait que c'était le fabuleux vaisseau français qui arrivait chez eux dans l'après-midi.

Nouveau York était connu pour son exposition universelle de vaisseaux tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres, et autant dire que si Tony Stark s'y connaissait en armure, il avait déjà mis sa main à la patte dans la conception de vaisseaux, puisque c'était une technologie répandue partout dans le monde.  
Les vaisseaux, c'était aussi, et surtout, la base même de cette ville florissante et remplie de richesse.

Elle était après tout reconnue dans le monde entier comme le vainqueur international de nombreux prix d'avancées technologiques, et créatrice du très célèbre vaisseau Le Titanic - en souvenir d'un ancien bâteau échoué -, qui avait fini par rencontrer une tempête de glace pendant son voyage. On avait fini par déterminer que nommer un transport "Titanic" ne faisait qu'attirer de la glace, et son épave avait été revendue en plusieurs morceaux.

Le Louis Auguste Boudet devait donc éviter un atterrissage des plus désagréables, parce que la France attendait de Nouveau York un accueil irréprochable. Et s'il s'avérait qu'un vol était commis pendant leur arrivée, la réputation qu'entretenaient les deux pays, risquaient de devenir un peu plus compliqué.  
Aussi, Thor devait donc faire bien attention.

Durant son chemin de l'atelier de Tony jusqu'au port à vaisseaux, il se fit la réflexion qu'un peu de repérage sans attaquer serait probablement possible. Qui sait, il pourrait potentiellement croiser le véritable criminel et le confondre, même sans marteau.

Il sut qu'il approchait du port à vaisseaux, non pas parce qu'il avait dépassé la rue des Emblêmes, mais bien parce que la foule était déjà là. Bien habillée, patiente et pourtant peu coordonnée, la place grouillait de monde. Thor voyait de loin les barrières placées devant le peuple pour l'empêcher d'avancer trop, pour éviter les problèmes. Il voyait aussi les policiers postés à chaque bout de barrière, pour surveiller le moindre petit malin qui voudrait franchir les barrières.

"Si avec ça on n'arrête pas le criminel avant qu'il n'arrive..." se dit Thor, avec un petit sourire victorieux, à l'idée que cette affaire puisse se terminer enfin.

Bon, il était vrai qu'au final si c'était la police qui arrêtait le criminel et pas les Avengers, ça serait dommage, mais au moins, justice serait faite. Et pour lui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

Se faufilant dans la foule, il était heureux de ne pas avoir oublié sa carte spéciale qui lui permettrait très certainement de traverser les barrières. Les Avengers avaient au moins ce privilège : ils étaient des sortes de passe-droits ambulants, tant que la notion de crime était existante dans le lieu où ils voulaient aller.

La carrure du blond, plutôt massive, n'avait rien de pratique pour se faufiler dans la foule. Heureusement, celle-ci n'était pas encore agglutinée totalement, et il existait encore un peu d'espace personnel entre les gens. Il restait emporté par la foule, ainsi, ce qui le fit marcher sur le pied d'un homme, aux longs cheveux noirs, qui se retourna brusquement vers lui.

Thor l'observa. Avec son corps élancé, ses grands yeux verts et la longueur de ses cheveux, l'homme avait quelque chose de particulièrement androgyne. Pendant un instant d'ailleurs, le fou des marteaux cru qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme.

Mais non.

\- Excusez-moi, je dois passer et je ne voulais pas écraser votre pied.

Surtout que vu la carrure de Thor et la qualité de ses chaussures - qui n'avaient rien à envier aux bottes des militaires -, il avait dû faire bien mal au type face à lui.

\- Je vois que vous êtes pressé, en effet, mais nous sommes tous fous ici, alors j'imagine que je ne vais pas me plaindre de cet assaut qui vient de mettre à mal mon pied.

Thor fronça les sourcils.

Est-ce que ce type avait un grain en moins ? Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Après sa petite tirade, en voyant la réaction du blond, le brun sembla sourire doucement, presque moqueur.

\- Vous n'aimez pas ce que je viens de dire ?  
\- C'est surtout que ça n'a aucun sens.  
\- J'aime perdre les gens qui n'ont pas tant d'importance.

Cette fois, plus que de l'incompréhension, c'est de la colère que ressentit l'Avenger, qui disons-le, avait une certaine fierté. D'autant qu'il savait que son visage était souvent reconnu par les gens qu'ils croisaient. Après tout, à force de missions et de sauver Nouveau York - ou une fois, de sauver le monde -, les visages des Avengers étaient connus des gens. Sauf peut-être pour ceux qui préféraient garder leur anonymat, comme le petit homme araignée par exemple.

\- Tu me penses sans importance ?! S'exclama Thor, mécontent  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que je fais face à un Avenger que je dois lui donner du crédit. Surtout un qui n'a même pas son attribut le plus célèbre sur lui.  
\- Il est en réparation !  
\- Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien à la situation.  
\- Tu es quelqu'un de désagréable.  
\- J'aime entretenir cet aspect de moi, le coupa l'homme aux yeux verts  
\- Mais amusant, rajouta alors Thor juste après  
\- Quoi ?

Thor haussa les épaules et attrapa le bras de l'inconnu qui lui faisait face pour le tâter. Il eut un petit rire :

\- Regarde-toi, tu es si maigre, et tu penses me tenir tête et m'énerver. C'est amusant !

L'inconnu ne parut pas apprécier ce contact, et se recula, manquant de foncer en même temps, dans un petit garçon qui courait en riant :

\- Tellement stupide... lâcha-t-il alors  
\- Eh ! En fait, tu es amusant et désagréable, c'est vraiment ça...  
\- Eh bien, au moins j'aurais avancé aujourd'hui : recevoir l'avis d'un homme qui ne pense que par l'arme qu'il a dans sa main, ça va grandement me faire évoluer.  
\- Oui ! lui rétorqua le blond avec un grand sourire

Le jeune homme androgyne, devant tant d'insouciance face au sarcasme qu'il venait de lâcher, secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé. Ridicule, pensait-il. Mais de toute façon, il n'était pas venu pour ça, aussi s'éloignait-il déjà :

\- Bien, à jamais alors.  
\- Ouais, c'est ça !

Thor regarda la personne s'éloigner et soupira. Avant de se rendre compte que l'heure passait, et qu'il n'avait toujours rien surveillé. Il n'était pas très efficace pour le moment. Alors, il se dépêcha de se glisser dans la foule.  
Alors qu'il avançait toujours tant bien que mal, il vit une silhouette louche.

D'accord, il y avait un peu de délit de faciès - la personne n'était pas très jolie - mais plus que ça, la personne semblait observer autour de lui d'un air louche - selon Thor -. Alors, Thor l'observa, avant de le voir un peu trop avoir l'air suspect.  
D'autant que le vaisseau arrivait au loin, et que cela semblait faire s'agiter la silhouette.

Pour Thor c'était décisif : c'était son coupable.  
Oubliant qu'il se trouvait dans une foule qui s'agglutinait de plus en plus vers les barrières, pour pouvoir voir le Louis Auguste Boudet arriver. Il court. En criant un bon coup :

\- Arrêtez-vous !

Rien de tel pour faire fuir le principal suspect.  
Ce qui rendit un peu plus déterminé Thor, qui continua sa course, jusqu'à enfin attraper le criminel qu'il commença à traîner alors que celui-ci se mit à protester

\- Mais j'ai rien fait ! C'est pas moi !  
\- Pas toi hein ? Ce sont les coupables qui disent ça ! répliqua Thor de sa voix forte

Ne le lâchant pas, il le tira surtout le chemin.  
Enfin, il ne tarda pas à arriver à l'atelier de Tony, où il pourrait alors sûrement récupérer son marteau, et donner aussi le criminel.

Tony, qui paraissait encore en train de travailler, mais sur autre chose, leva la tête.

\- Tu l'as eu ?!

Bien évidemment, il semblait surpris. Il savait que Thor était souvent doué dans ce qu'il faisait, mais les missions de repérages étaient loin d'être son point fort. Peut-être parce qu'il venait d'un autre pays, que là-bas les coutumes, la culture et tout ce qui allait avec, étaient différents, et que de toute évidence, il n'avait jamais été bon pour repérer les criminels à cause de ce fait.

Tony se leva de son établi et approcha le potentiel suspect qui continuait de protester

\- Tu es sûr que c'est lui ?  
\- Il s'est enfui quand je l'ai interpellé ! répliqua Thor, presque fier

C'est là que le brun bricoleur tilta. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas suffire pour prouver que cet homme était le voleur que les Avengers cherchaient depuis un certain temps.

\- Il faudrait l'emmener à Fury mais...Je ne pense pas que ça soit lui le coupable.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?!  
\- Parce que...Il ne correspond pas et...  
\- Mais il a l'air suspect, Stark ! Regarde-le !

Tony secoua la tête, de toute façon, une seule personne pouvait régler cela, et il suffisait de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne. Mais alors que Tony se précipitait à son téléphone, la fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement, et une silhouette sauta à l'intérieur de l'atelier. Bien que le geste en lui-même ait quelque chose de particulièrement étrange, ni le chef des Avengers, ni Thor, ne semblèrent surpris.

C'était toujours de cette façon que Clint faisait ses entrées. Il avait tendance à oublier que les portes existaient, et préférait sans cesse les fenêtres. Son surnom de Hawkeye lui allait comme un gant : certaines rumeurs disaient qu'il dormait dans un nid, et qu'il se prenait pour un oiseau.

Mais en vérité, c'était juste qu'il était du genre à aimer se faufiler partout et surtout rester en hauteur.

\- C'est pas lui ! Lâcha Clint en arrivant, se relevant lentement, s'époussetant un peu.

Thor déglutis et répliqua :

\- Mais si !  
\- Eh non. Le Louis Auguste Boudet vient de se faire à l'instant cambrioler.  
\- Toujours la gemme ? demanda immédiatement Tony  
\- Toujours la gemme.

Le potentiel suspect sentit soudain la poigne qui le tenait fermement, le lâcher, et il en profita pour se dégager, et mettre les poings sur ses hanches, mécontent :

\- Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas moi ! Ah il est beau le travail des Avengers...

Tony observa celui qui était au final innocent, et secoua la tête, lâchant un long soupir.

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai envoyé Clint plutôt que Thor...  
\- Mais je surveillais bien ! Lâcha Thor, mécontent qu'on puisse lui reprocher la qualité de son travail  
\- Pas assez apparemment.

Clint s'approcha de son camarade, et lui tapota l'épaule avec un petit sourire, redressant ses lunettes d'aviateur le protégeant du vent, sur sa tête

\- Allez, sans rancune.

Thor croisa les bras, mécontent. Il détestait échouer, et que ses efforts puissent être réduits à néant, il poussa la main de Clint.  
Tony, pendant ce temps, se rapprocha de celui dont le rôle avait été méprisé par l'âme insouciante et voulant trop bien faire, qu'était Thor, le finalement innocent :

\- Je suis désolé monsieur. Nous sommes sous pression depuis les cambriolages, et Thor a cru bien faire...  
\- Il n'empêche que je n'avais rien fait !  
\- Il n'empêche que vous avez fui quand je vous ai dit de vous arrêter !  
\- Oh ça c'est hm...

Soudain, l'homme paru plus suspect, se mettant un peu à rougir, jouant avec ses doigts :

\- Je croyais que... Hm... Vous aviez vu ce que je faisais, c'est à dire que...Ahem...

Clint et Tony se regardèrent, et le mécanicien fronça les sourcils

\- Que ?  
\- ...Non mais c'est rien.

Il y eut un silence, pendant que le cerveau de Stark travaillait. Il se tourna vers Thor et Clint

\- Thor, tiens le à nouveau pendant que Clint fait ses poches.

Thor, malgré son mécontentement apparent, obéis. Il savait que Tony était sérieux, et que de toute évidence, la personne qu'il avait attrapée n'était pas si innocente que cela au final.

Clint, une fois le suspect à nouveau immobilisé, commença à le fouiller

\- Non mais c'était juste parce que j'en avais besoin ! Je vous jure !

Et en effet, Clint en sortit deux bourses pleines d'argent.

\- ...C'est un voleur. Mais pas celui que l'on cherche, fit remarquer Clint alors que Tony attrapa les bourses qu'il lui envoya.  
\- ...J'en avais vraiment besoin...

Tony observa le voleur et se pinça le nez en lâchant un nouveau soupir. Bon, ils avaient quand même attrapé un criminel, même si ce n'était pas celui qu'ils voulaient... C'était déjà ça, non ?  
Regardant le voleur il eut tout de même un petit sourire :

\- Eh bien monsieur, au final il semblerait que Thor ait du flair. Clint, tu peux l'emmener à la police.  
\- Eh non ! C'est moi qui l'ai attrapé, ce n'est pas à Barton de l'emmener ! protesta le blond  
\- Peut-être, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour faire les tests avec ton nouveau marteau.

La raison évoquée par Tony fut suffisante pour que Thor daigne laisser Clint partir avec le voleur. De toute évidence, Thor n'avait pas totalement échoué. Même si l'affaire principale stagnait, que les cambriolages se poursuivaient, et que la France n'allait pas être très heureuse de la sécurité qu'on pouvait trouver à Nouveau York.  
Mais ça, ce n'était pas tant à Thor de s'en préoccuper.

Lui, actuellement, il préféra s'occuper de ce que Tony lui désignait. Un énorme marteau, dont le bout était totalement en métal avec des bouts d'aciers. Peu étaient les personnes qui avaient la force nécessaire pour soulever cela. Sauf si elles étaient munies du bon équipement.  
Comme Thor.

Thor enfila les gants spéciaux confectionnés spécialement pour pouvoir soulever un pareil monstre, et souleva le marteau comme on soulèverait une plume.  
Après avoir procédé à quelques tests, il hocha la tête, rayonnant :

\- Il est parfait !  
\- Bien, je suis content que tu me dises ça, après tout le temps que j'ai pu passer dessus. Essaie la foudre aussi, mais pas ici, s'il te plaît.

Thor hocha la tête, et alla entrer dans une sorte de cage spéciale, où il libéra un éclair du marteau, qui se répandit tout autour des barreaux métalliques, pour disparaître dans une lumière. Il fut plus que ravi de voir que son marteau marchait encore mieux qu'avant

\- Mjonilr est parfait ! Je te remercie Stark !  
\- C'est rien. Maintenant j'espère que tu feras attention cette fois...  
\- Bien sûr ! Bon, je retourne m'occuper de ce criminel !  
\- Cette fois...Fais en sorte de trouver quelque chose qui concerne notre affaire.

Thor eut un rire, et se précipita vers la sortie, tenant fermement son marteau alors que Tony l'observa partir.  
Il espérait sincèrement que Thor servirait. Bien qu'il fût loin d'être le plus intelligent des Avengers - puisque le plus intelligent c'était lui -

Mais il savait que lui, avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. Comme appeler Fury. Lui dire qu'ils avaient encore raté le voleur. Parler d'un nouveau plan d'attaque. Voir avec Steve.  
Il n'avait pas envie de voir avec Steve. Chaque fois que les deux parlaient stratégie, ils n'arrivaient jamais à s'entendre. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix pour aujourd'hui.

Attrapant le combiné, il roula la palette pour former le numéro, et attendit que la personne concernée décroche.

\- Allô Fury ? ...Oui je sais... Justement il faut qu'en discute...

Pendant ce temps, au loin, une silhouette androgyne aux grands yeux verts, contemplait dans la lumière du jour qui tombait, une gemme rose qui brillait doucement de façon chatoyante.

\- Vraiment trop facile... murmura-t-il pour lui-même avec un sourire.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Nouveau York était la ville qui avait révolutionné la technologie, dans son usage du charbon, de l'acier, et de la métallurgie en tout genre. Il fallait dire que durant les précédentes années, la famille Stark avait réussi à s'imposer comme leader de toutes ses choses. Cette famille d'inventeur qui avait aussi une certaine réputation de coureurs de jupons, se plaisait à vanter les mérites de son génie. Bien que de fait, de génies, il n'y en avait que deux : Anthony Stark, et son père décédé, Howard Stark.

D'ailleurs, le père et le fils n'étaient pas tout à fait pareils, puisqu'Anthony ferma le côté vente d'arme de son entreprise, que son père avait su instaurer.

Mais si Tony avait du mal avec son père, ce n'était pas que pour ça, ou pour la façon dont celui-ci l'avait toujours traité. Mais parce qu'il savait que malgré tous les efforts qu'ils pourraient faire, il ne pourrait pas le dépasser pour le moment. Sur un seul et unique point, une seule et unique invention - ou plutôt découverte - qui s'était développée absolument partout dans le monde. Celle qui avait rendu plus riche que jamais la famille Stark.

Les gemmes.

Ces gemmes avaient cette particularité qu'on les désignait comme magiques, et au final, personne n'avait détrompé ce fait, sans jamais l'affirmer. Les gemmes étaient une découverte de Howard Stark, un jour, alors qu'il s'occupait de la gestion d'une mine de charbon. En apparence, elles ressemblaient simplement à des pierres précieuses colorées, mais une fois qu'on savait les utiliser, c'était des sources d'énergie plus poussées que le charbon ou même que l'électricité.  
Aussi, l'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là : Howard Stark, grand "explorateur" qui avait découvert ces gemmes.

Seulement... Il fallut que, téméraire comme il était, Howard aille plus loin qu'une simple nouvelle source d'énergie à exploiter jusqu'à épuisement.  
Il trouva le moyen de les reproduire.

De son vivant, il vous aurait affirmé que ce n'était pas si difficile, juste une petite recherche, une gentille analyse, et quelques tests, et c'était fait. Mais Anthony, son fils, savait que la vérité était tout autre, et que son père avait consacré sa vie à ces petites gemmes. Il soupçonnait même que son père y avait laissé sa vie, en vérité. Howard Stark était mort, dans des circonstances "tragiques", mais Anthony n'avait jamais cru à un accident.

Toujours est-il que ces gemmes, offraient de multiples possibilités : elles permettaient par exemple, bien incrustées, d'augmenter la force de son utilisateur, ou encore, d'offrir aux voitures et aux vaisseaux une vitesse sympathique, ainsi que, une fois qu'on le contruisait, un bouclier de protection indéniablement efficace.

La gemme incrustée était le miracle de ce siècle, et elle s'arrachait comme des petits pains. Seulement, si Anthony Stark ne pourrait jamais se vanter de les avoir découverte puis trouver lui-même la formule de reproduction, il était celui qui n'avait de cesse de les améliorer, et de les rendre toujours plus puissantes.

Entre autre.  
Parce qu'il savait ne pas être le seul à faire ça, simplement, il était le meilleur.

Mais il savait qu'indéniablement, les gemmes les plus puissantes, étaient celles qui dépassaient les 10 centimètres, et qui étaient originelles, venant des mines où on pouvait les trouver.  
Elles étaient rares, peu nombreuses, uniques, et de toute évidence, le voleur savait aussi que c'était celles-ci qui valaient quelque chose. C'étaient après tout, ses cibles.

C'est pour cette raison que Tony Stark, au-delà de son statut de leader des Avengers, était embêté parce que les gemmes étaient un sujet important et sensible pour lui.  
Savoir que celles qui valaient le plus étaient dérobées pour en faire il ne savait trop quoi, ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Et il comptait bien retrouver les criminels et leur faire payer la monnaie de leur pièce.

Tony Stark, avait donc la liste de toutes les gemmes originelles assez grosses et puissantes, revendues sur le marché et servies comme incrustation sur des vaisseaux ou d'autres choses. Une était sertie sur son corps, lui servant de cœur, suite à un incident. Une autre appartenait donc au vaisseau Louis Auguste Boudet avant d'être volée.

\- ...N'empêche que ça me paraît bizarre  
\- Quoi ? Lâcha Steve qui ce jour-là, était à l'atelier, pour discuter des vols et de la stratégie à employer.  
\- Les gemmes sont volées, je veux bien, mais certaines étaient incrustées de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse même pas les décrocher.  
\- Et pourtant le voleur a réussi.  
\- Oui, et plus troublant encore, il a réussi en un temps record...

De savoir que quelqu'un de potentiellement plus intelligent, ou du moins plus doué que lui traînait dans les parages ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et en même temps, ça le fascinait presque. S'il arrivait à rencontrer un pareil criminel, ils pourraient potentiellement discuter longuement de leurs méthodes. Ça pourrait être intéressant.  
Du moins, s'ils arrivaient à attraper le criminel, justement.

\- Et sinon, à part ta gemme et celle du vaisseau d'hier, tu dis qu'il reste combien de gemmes ?  
\- D'après ma liste et mes calculs, il en reste 3 autres. Elles sont toutes à Nouveau York, parce qu'à part pour celles déjà volées comme le Shuan ou le LAB, elles sont toutes restées ici. C'était une des volontés principales de mon père.

Steve hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait, et en un sens, semblait assez arrangé par cette situation. Ça évitait de devoir voyager. Bien que de toute évidence, les Avengers avaient les moyens pour ça, grâce à Tony.

\- Donc, il y en a une qui est sur notre patrimoine national : la tour écarlate. Elle alimente l'ascenseur de verre.  
\- ... Je vois.  
\- Mais j'imagine que nos criminels ne prendront pas le risque de la voler avant la fin, parce que c'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé de tout Nouveau York...En plus de mon atelier.  
\- Et ensuite ?  
\- Ensuite il y a celle qu'on peut retrouver dans l'église St Paolo, mais on ignore où elle se trouve.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Mon père l'avait confié à un homme d'église pour que l'église lui lâche la grappe sur ses activités. Depuis, aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu en faire sinon qu'elle se trouve dans l'église. Elle serait déjà volée qu'on ne le saurait même pas...  
\- Donc, difficilement vérifiable.  
\- Ouais, en gros.

Steve laissa échapper un soupir. Cette histoire ne l'arrangeait pas trop, parce que ça faisait de moins en moins de moyens de revoir le criminel. Mais ils allaient devoir faire avec, et au pire des cas, Tony avait déjà précisé que de toute évidence, tant qu'il serait vivant, c'est que personne ne lui avait volé sa gemme.  
Il avait dit ça en riant, mais ça n'avait pas trop fait rire Steve.

\- Et la dernière gemme ?  
\- La dernière gemme, se trouve au musée scientifique et technologique, et mon avis si elle n'a pas encore été volée, c'est qu'ils cherchent aussi comment entrer.  
\- Donc il faut surveiller celle de la tour, et celle du musée.  
\- Voilà.  
\- ...N'empêche, ils avaient un coup de chance que le LAB arrive ces jours ci...  
\- Je trouve aussi, mais les vols ont commencé récemment donc à mon avis... Ils doivent faire ça dans l'ordre.  
\- Dans l'ordre ?  
\- Oui. Ils ont comme moi, la liste des gemmes, et ont rangé par ordre chronologique le moment des vols.  
\- Donc tu veux dire que tout est déjà prévu ?  
\- En gros.

En concluant cela, Tony fronça les sourcils. A vrai dire il venait d'avoir une idée. Il eut un petit sourire, et commença à prendre une autre feuille de papier pour répertorier toutes les dates des vols, et les lieux, et faire un calcul :

\- Avec cette idée, je pense que je vais pouvoir savoir quand est le prochain vol !  
\- Très bien... En attendant, j'envoie Natasha et Clinton en repérage.  
\- Fais donc, Capsicle.

Steve soupira à son surnom. Mais il avait l'habitude. Après tout, il avait une histoire lui aussi. Oh, elle n'était pas à base de coeur remplacé par une gemme suite à un accident, mais restait tout de même mémorable.  
Steve avait connu l'ancienne époque. Celle où Howard Stark était encore bien vivant.

Seulement, suite à une guerre qui avait duré assez longtemps, et où il était capitaine, il avait fini par la terminer dans de la glace et n'avait pu être retrouvé que récemment.

Autant dire que de toute évidence, Steve avait du mal avec le monde qui l'entourait.  
Mais de personne coincé dans la glace, il n'y avait pas que lui. Alors, ce n'était pas plus mal.  
Il se dirigea vers une autre pièce de l'atelier.

Celui-ci ne servait pas que d'atelier, en vérité. Il servait principalement de QG pour les Avengers, et permettait aussi d'héberger ceux qui n'avaient pas vraiment les moyens parmi eux. C'est là où vivait celui qu'on appelait Captain America.

Mais pas que, bien sûr.

Steve pénétra dans une pièce, semblable à une chambre, où deux lits étaient collés chacun contre un côté de mur. L'aspect militaire de la chambre avait quelque chose d'assez étrange, quand on voyait le reste des salles du bâtiment.

\- Bucky, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Un homme au bras gauche métallique, leva la tête. James Barnes n'avait pas eut autant de chance que Steve lors de l'accident qui les avait conduit à finir congelé.

Mais à leur réveil, Tony avait été là, et James s'était vite retrouvé avec une prothèse.

Steve parla de ce qu'ils allaient potentiellement faire à Bucky - du fait qu'il restait donc deux endroits à surveiller en plus de Tony - et une fois le message passé, il partit s'adresser à Clint et Natasha.  
Restait à les trouver.  
Parce que les deux avaient tendance à se prendre pour des gens invisibles à se cacher.

Thor jouait avec son marteau. A comprendre par là : il tenait son marteau, le roulait dans ses mains, et réfléchissait longuement. Il avait entendu Steven Rogers demander à l'archer et à la rousse de surveiller des endroits potentiels, mais bien évidemment, personne n'avait rien demandé à Thor.

Parce que Thor servait surtout quand l'action était là. D'autant qu'au vu de son précédent échec, il était inutile de lui demander de chercher à nouveau potentiellement les criminels coupables des vols de gemmes.

Mais tant pis, ça n'allait pas arrêter Thor qui était bien décidé à aider ses amis.

Il se leva donc finalement de sa couchette, et partit de "l'atelier". Tony, le voyant se diriger vers la sortie le laissa faire. Il n'était pas sa mère, pas son père, et de toute évidence, Thor était grand et faisait bien ce qu'il voulait.

Et puis, il savait que le blond avait une très bonne volonté à faire le bien, donc avec un peu de chance, s'il partait pour les aider, ça pourrait peut-être se révéler utile cette fois.  
Thor était donc sorti. Il faisait beau ce jour-là. Un temps à sortir, un temps à commettre des crimes, aussi, peut-être.

Mais aujourd'hui, les criminels n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, parce que Thor avait de quoi se défendre. Et il en était très fier en plus. La preuve au niveau de son visage, rayonnant, et fier.

\- Encore là ?

Une voix le coupa dans son idylle, où il s'imaginait attraper les criminels, et être récompensé.  
Il se tourna vers cette voix, qu'il reconnut sans mal.  
Il fallait dire, qu'il l'avait entendu au même endroit, deux jours avant.

Cette voix de ce type qui n'était pas très sympathique, surtout moqueur, et qui, quand Thor se retourna, le regardait toujours avec cet air malicieux.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Mais cela fit sourire Thor. Parce que Thor le trouvait drôle, en vérité. Pas gentil, mais drôle.

\- Cette fois tu es avec ton marteau, remarqua l'inconnu  
\- Oui ! Stark me l'a réparé !  
\- ...Tant mieux pour toi.  
\- Tu es toujours aussi bizarre ?

L'inconnu aux yeux verts leva un sourcil, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, et secouer la tête

\- Moi, bizarre, hm ?  
\- Bah c'est toi qui as dit que tu étais fou.  
\- C'est vrai j'ai dit ça. Mais à y réfléchir, toi et les autres Avengers sont tout aussi fous.  
\- Je vois pas pourquoi !  
\- Vous vous pensez justiciers, alors qu'au fond, qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

Thor fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas bien l'intérêt de la question, et il sentait l'animosité qui vivait dans la voix de l'inconnu qui lui parlait.

\- Bah des justiciers.

Cela sembla faire rire l'inconnu, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Ça avait bien sûr un côté encore plus vexant.

\- Et toi, qui tu es, hein, alors ?!  
\- Moi, je suis quelqu'un d'important. Bientôt.  
\- Bientôt...?  
\- Oh, tu verras.

L'inconnu haussa les épaules

\- Mais tu m'amuses, et converser avec toi à quelque chose de divertissant, fini il par avouer  
\- Quoi, tu me vois comme un jeu ? demanda Thor, un peu vexé  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un jeu ! Et je n'ai pas le temps de jouer...  
\- Oh oui, c'est vrai, les Avengers sont toujours occupés c'est ça ?  
\- Exactement.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda alors l'autre  
\- Je cherche un voleur, répliqua le blond

Thor se tut soudainement. Avait-il le droit de le dire ? Il savait que parfois, Tony voulait garder certaines missions secrètes, pour éviter du grabuge. Mais de toute évidence, les vols étaient un fait connu. Tout le monde en avait entendu parler. Tant qu'il ne donnait pas de détails...

\- Un voleur ? répéta l'inconnu, avec un air amusé : comme celui d'il y a deux jours ?

Soudain, le blond eut un doute. Comment ce type pouvait-il savoir pour le criminel de l'autre fois... L'homme aux yeux verts sembla s'apercevoir de son trouble, et décida de lui donner quelques explications :

\- Avant-hier quand je suis parti, je ne me suis qu'éloigné. Je t'ai vu attraper cette petite racaille que j'avais déjà repérée.  
\- Tu savais qu'il volait ?!  
\- Oui. Il n'avait rien de discret, vu comment il plaçait ses mains grossières dans les poches des gens...  
\- Et tu n'as rien dit ?!  
\- Oh, c'est vrai, j'aurais pu.

Décidément, ce type n'avait rien qui le rendait agréable, s'il laissait en plus partir les voleurs.

\- Je lis sur ton visage que ça te contraries, et je dois avouer que te voir ainsi m'amuse un peu.  
\- Tu aurais pu l'arrêter ! Le dénoncer ! Faire quelque chose !  
\- Eh bien il semblerait que tu l'as fait à ma place, non ?  
\- Oui, mais...  
\- Ce n'est pas mon travail d'arrêter les criminels, je n'aurais rien gagné en échange. Et tu t'es très bien débrouillé ! Je t'ai vu courir... On peut dire ce que l'on veut sur toi, tu cours vite.

Thor ne comprenait pas pourquoi, soudain ce type le flattait. De toute façon il ne l'aimait guère. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il restait en sa présence. Quoique. Le type avait quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Tu es bizarre.  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit. Mais soit. Si tu veux.  
\- Et je ne t'aime toujours pas.  
\- Moi non plus. Au moins nous nous entendons là-dessus.  
\- Très bien, eh bien j'ai autre chose à faire.  
\- C'est vrai, comme arrêter un voleur. Un voleur de quoi cette fois, d'ailleurs ?  
\- Ca te regarde pas.  
\- Hm, dommage. Mais je suppose qu'au vu de ce que j'ai entendu, tu parles du voleur de gemmes.  
\- Peut-être.

Au vu de la mine contrarié de Thor, il était évident que ça ne pouvait être que ça, et de toute évidence, l'inconnu s'en était bien rendu compte. Il fit un nouveau sourire.

\- Je vois, donc c'est bien ça.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Oh juste comme ça.

\- Bien, alors maintenant que tu sais, salut, et à jamais.

Alors que Thor commençait à reculer pour partir, l'homme aux yeux verts eut un sourire :

\- Et dire que je sais potentiellement des choses sur lui...

Thor se retourna vers lui, brusquement, l'air soudain bien plus intéressé qu'il ne l'était avant. Mais il douta. Et si cet inconnu se moquait à nouveau de lui, et ne faisait que le tourner en bourrique ? Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps avec un type aussi insupportable que lui.

\- Oh vraiment, et c'est quoi ?  
\- Je pourrais te raconter, c'est vrai, mais...  
\- Mais ?!

Un instant, le blond se demanda pourquoi il continuait d'insister, alors qu'il était sûr que tout ceci n'était qu'une nouvelle plaisanterie, et façon de le mépriser.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais, hm ?  
\- Tu sais vraiment quelque chose, ou tu te moques de moi ?  
\- Oh, ça, va savoir.  
\- Bien, alors tu te moques de moi.

L'homme aux yeux verts eut un rire, et Thor se dépêcha de recommencer à partir, parce que de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien de rester.

\- Ils sont plusieurs, mais un seul opère sur scène, lâcha l'inconnu

Thor hésita, s'arrêta, puis se retourna, cherchant à lire dans le regard de ce type. Comme pour y chercher la vérité. Être sûr qu'il ne mentait pas. Après tout, ça aurait pu être le cas.  
Mais l'inconnu paraissait dire la vérité. Bien que c'était difficile à déterminer, à cause de son sourire perpétuellement présent sur ses lèvres.  
Le blond aurait bien aimé serrer son visage dans sa main pour le faire arrêter de sourire de cette façon. Malheureusement, il savait que ça pouvait lui porter préjudice. Tony n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter, qu'on frappait après avoir réfléchi. Pas avant. Sinon c'était vain.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il à cet insupportable énergumène  
\- C'est tout ce que tu auras, puisque je n'aurais rien en échange.  
\- Oh non, ne pense pas que je vais me contenter de ça.

Parce que cette fois c'en était trop, et que de toute façon, Thor avait clairement besoin d'informations sur les voleurs - maintenant qu'il savait, il pouvait dire ça -, il s'approcha rapidement de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, tendant son bras pour lui attraper le sien, et pouvoir le ramener à l'atelier. S'il faisait ça, il obtiendrait plus d'informations, et pourrait même obliger ce type à prouver ses dires. Parce que c'était bien beau de jeter des informations comme ça, mais il était juste une personne au hasard qui en plus se moquait de lui juste avant.

Seulement, alors qu'il allait lui attraper le bras, l'homme recula brusquement, et sembla soudain être entouré de brume, après avoir levé son bras.  
Thor fronça les sourcils et plongea dans le nouveau brouillard qui venait d'apparaître, cherchant du regard ou même, à l'oreille, celui dont il avait besoin. Mais, la brume se dissipa rapidement, et Thor ne put que constater qu'il se retrouvait seul, dans la rue, et que le brun avait disparu. Il était parti.

\- Il a disparu, comme ça ?  
\- Oui, je l'ai cherché après. Mais il n'était nulle part.

Thor venait de rentrer, et de raconter à Tony et à Steve ce qu'il s'était passé. Si Steve était dérouté, mais surtout un peu contrarié - ils n'obtiendraient pas plus d'information de l'homme qui s'était volatilisé -, Tony lui... Était très intéressé. D'autant que s'il parvenait à trouver comment l'inconnu avait fait, il pourrait peut-être même le retrouver.

\- Et tu dis qu'il a levé la main juste avant ?  
\- Oui, voilà.  
\- Tu n'as vu aucun éclat brillant ?  
\- ...Je sais pas, la brume est apparue d'un seul coup.  
\- Je pense qu'il a utilisé une gemme réservée normalement aux espions.

Steve tourna son regard vers Tony, semblant ne pas comprendre. L'ingénieur sembla s'en rendre compte, et lui expliqua rapidement :

\- J'ai trouvé le moyen de faire une gemme, qui une fois incrustée à un bracelet, un gant, ou même un protège coude, permet de produire de la fumée, ou même de créer un gaz fumigène. Entre autre.  
\- Et tu penses qu'il a utilisé ce genre de gemme ?  
\- Oui, mais en ce cas, ça va être facile de le retrouver. Parce que la vente de ces gemmes est facilement traçable.

Thor entendit ça, et sembla soudain plus positif, même très heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Après tout, s'ils pouvaient retrouver ce type qui semblait avoir des informations qui pouvaient les intéresser, ça serait bien plus pratique. Steve était soulagé aussi. Tony se dépêcha d'enclencher une recherche sur sa machine en tapant sur les touches métalliques. Mais il se rappela d'un détail quelque peu contrariant :

\- Thor... Ce type ne t'as pas dit son nom, hm ?  
\- Non...  
\- Bon, eh bien ça nous fait une cinquantaine de personnes à interroger.

Et ils n'avaient pas de temps pour ça.

\- Je vais le retrouver, lâcha soudainement Thor.

Tony se tourna vers lui, incertain.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais le retrouver. De toute façon, l'archer et la rousse s'occupent de chercher le voleur non ? Enfin, les voleurs, si ce type disait la vérité...  
\- Oui. Mais je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas perdre trop de temps avec ça.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai calculé avec ce que nous savions des précédents vols. Le prochain aura lieu dans une semaine.

Cela laissait une semaine à Thor de retrouver cet inconnu, lui faire éventuellement cracher son nom, pour le retrouver plus facilement, et pouvoir le ramener ici. Steve proposa de l'aider, ou même de laisser James ou un autre Avengers venir lui prêter main forte, mais Thor secoua la tête.

\- C'est à moi de le faire, c'est vers moi qu'il est venu en premier.

Et puis, ce type lui était assez désagréable, pour que ça lui donne la motivation nécessaire de le retrouver, de le coincer, et de réussir à obtenir de lui ce qu'il voulait. Thor n'était peut-être pas le meilleur en stratégie, mais il comptait bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Il se leva. Il avait une ville à fouiller de fond en compte. Et avec un peu de chance, il tomberait peut-être sur les voleurs d'abord.


	3. Chapter 3

Retrouver cet inconnu ne fut pas de tout repos. Thor ignorait s'il l'avait fait exprès, ou si c'était juste le fait que la ville était grande, et que de fait, sans nom de la personne, la retrouver avait quelque chose de compliqué, mais dans tous les cas, il mit bien une journée pour le retrouver. Une jolie journée de perdue, mais il décida de faire avec, puisque ses efforts furent récompensés.

Il le croisa comme ça, au détour d'une rue, non loin de là où ils n'avaient eu de cesse de se croiser. Comme quoi, le hasard avait fini par lui donner ce que Thor pouvait vouloir.

Sans réfléchir, trop heureux de l'avoir enfin en face de lui, il se précipita vers lui. Avant de se rappeler qu'il pouvait lui faire peur, et que le type pouvais s'en aller à nouveau sous une brume qui le cacherait bien.  
Thor freina donc d'un seul coup avant d'arriver doucement vers l'inconnu. Inconnu qui ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça, observant le blond avec un air perplexe, les bras croisés.

\- On se retrouve ! Lâcha Thor, trop heureux  
\- ...Je pensais être désagréable ?  
\- Oh, tu l'es ! Mais tu sais des choses !  
\- Donc tu es content de me retrouver juste pour ça ?

Thor était un peu trop sincère, et manqua de répondre que oui, avant de se rappeler de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Steve et Tony précédemment. Après tout, ceux-ci lui avaient expliqué qu'il fallait mettre ce type en confiance, et que lui dire "je t'aime pas" n'allait pas vraiment l'aider au final. Thor haussa les épaules.

\- Tu m'amuses aussi.  
\- Tiens donc, et depuis quand ?  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu es bizarrement agaçant, ça te rend drôle.

L'inconnu ne sembla pas trop apprécier qu'on le démarque de cette façon, aussi sembla-t-il froncer les sourcils de mécontentement, arrachant un sourire à Thor qui trouva presque satisfaisant de le voir aussi mécontent

\- Tiens donc, tu perds ton sourire ! s'exclama Thor, plutôt content d'avoir réussi à faire ça  
\- Oui, et ? De toute façon, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec toi...  
\- Parce que tu perds ton temps avec moi ?  
\- Oh que oui. Moi je sais des choses, toi tu ne sais rien qui pourrait m'intéresser...  
\- Je sais pleins de choses !  
\- Oh vraiment ?

Thor hocha la tête. Bon, les informations qu'ils savaient étaient vaines et futiles, pas très intéressantes, mais il était trop heureux de lui montrer, alors il se dépêcha de lui montrer le boulanger qui vendait ses pains et lui faire :

\- Regarde, lui, je sais que son pain aux épices est le meilleur de tout Nouveau York !

L'inconnu leva les yeux au ciel.  
Oui, ce n'était clairement pas ce genre d'information qui pouvait l'intéresser.

\- Ce n'est pas en me sortant ce genre de choses, que je vais parler.  
\- Tu sais que je pourrais toujours t'emmener avec moi ?  
\- Et tu sais bien que je ferais en sorte de vite partir.  
\- Tu es un peu lâche non ?

Thor avait sorti ça comme s'il venait de lui dire bonjour, comme si tout était normal, comme si ce n'était pas vexant. Et l'inconnu ne sembla en effet pas apprécier qu'on lui sorte ce genre de fait.  
Il soupira

\- Je ne suis pas lâche, je n'aime juste pas traîner avec des imbéciles.  
\- Oui mais tu pars quand je dois te faire avouer.  
\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de partager mes connaissances, je te l'ai déjà dit.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Parce que je suis sûr que toi, ou même l'autre, celui d'acier, vous allez m'en demander toujours plus. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'analyse, je n'aime pas qu'on me harcèle de questions. Surtout si je n'y gagne rien du tout.  
\- Mais on a besoin de ce que tu sais.  
\- Et ça, tu vois, je m'en moque totalement.  
\- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de facile.  
\- Et ?  
\- Si je te paye un pain aux épices, tu me parlerais ?  
\- Non.

Et alors que Thor cherchait un nouvel échange à faire, il s'aperçu que le type reculais, commençant déjà à partir.

\- Je peux avoir au moins ton nom ?  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Pour t'appeler si je te revois ?  
\- Non.

Bon, il semblait évident que l'inconnu s'était complètement refermé sur lui même, ce qui agaçait un peu le blond. Celui-ci se demanda d'ailleurs ce qu'il se passerait s'il lui donnait un coup de marteau sur la tête. Si cette fois il allait enfin parler, ou s'il allait garder le silence.

Mais il savait que Tony lui avait interdit de faire ce genre de choses, et qu'il ne serait pas très heureux si Thor le faisait.

\- Donc tu t'en vas.  
\- Bien sûr, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette conversation.

Thor grimaça. Zut. Il n'avait rien pour le retenir. Et ça c'était plutôt dommage.

Il soupira, observant le type partir, et lâcha vite avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée de ses oreilles :

\- Moi je m'appelle Thor !

L'inconnu se tourna vers lui. Un air presque las, assez moqueur. Il sembla secouer la tête et lâcha, comme une évidence :

\- Je le savais déjà, idiot.

Avant de s'en aller rapidement.  
Thor haussa les épaules. Oh, il n'était pas bête au point de se dire que ce type ne savait pas son nom, il savait que les Avengers avaient du succès et il avait compris que l'homme aux cheveux noirs le reconnaissait. Mais... Il avait eu envie de donner son nom. Comme dans l'espoir d'obtenir un autre nom en échange. Mais les yeux verts n'avaient rien dit, pas de nom, rien.

Thor, penaud, décida de rentrer. Espérant le recroiser un jour quand même.

\- Hey !

Thor venait d'entrer dans un bar. Sa cible était directement dans son champ de vision, pourquoi aurait-il hésité ? Alors, il s'était vite rapproché de lui, un grand sourire content sur les lèvres, heureux d'avoir trouvé celui qu'il cherchait.  
Ce n'était pas la seconde fois qu'il le croisait. Ni la troisième.  
Plus la quatrième ou cinquième fois. Il n'avait, ceci dit, toujours pas obtenu son nom  
Et il se rendit bien compte, au vu la tête du type, que celui-ci commençait en avoir marre.

\- Encore toi, hm ?

Thor vit bien que l'autre levait les yeux vers le ciel, comme si c'était une plaie d'être avec le blond. Mais à défaut de le vexer, cela le fit sourire :

\- Eh oui. Je suis toujours là.  
\- Je vois ça. Tu ne me lâcheras donc jamais.  
\- Et je te retrouverais toujours.  
\- Tu y tiens, je vois ça. Je pourrais presque te récompenser pour tes efforts.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Mais non, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui ai quelque chose à t'offrir.

Le type dont il ignorait toujours le nom sembla hausser un sourcil alors que Thor sortit un sachet.

\- Les pains aux épices. Tu sais, je t'avais dit que c'était super bon.

Il y eut un silence. L'homme aux cheveux noirs tenait toujours son breuvage dans sa main, mais il ne buvait plus, et il observait les pains que son "harceleur" venait de lui offrir. Quelques instants plus tard, un rire le traversa. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce type puisse réellement exister. Sa naïveté valait sa détermination, et si c'en était fatiguant, ça avait aussi quelque chose d'amusant. Du coup, oui, il se mit à rire.

\- Tu n'oublies rien toi... lâcha-t-il entre deux éclats de rire  
\- Eh bien, je me disais que tu ne les avais jamais gouté, et que sûrement que ça te plairait.  
\- Alors maintenant, tu me soudoies ?  
\- Non, j'essaie de gagner ton affection.

C'était Tony qui avait dit de faire ça, que ça serait probablement plus facile. Mais de toute évidence, c'était Thor qui avait trouvé l'idée des pains. Et il semblait en être vraiment fier. Il en avait même pris un dans ses mains pour le manger sans prévenir.  
L'inconnu arrêta de rire au bout d'un moment, notamment parce qu'il attirait tous les regards. Bon, soit. Il se retrouvait avec des pains aux épices à manger.

\- Gagner mon affection, hm. C'est beau l'espoir.

Il prit néanmoins un des pains et Thor lui fit un sourire.

\- Tu verras, je te dis, ce sont les meilleurs !

Alors, l'inconnu croqua dedans.  
Avant de s'arrêter brusquement, manquant de tout recracher, se forçant à avaler pour garder un peu de décence en public.

\- Alors ? C'est bon hein !  
\- C'est la chose la plus immonde que je n'ai jamais goûté ! Tu as essayé de m'assassiner ou quoi ? Lâcha alors le type en reposant le pain  
\- Mais non...  
\- Mouais. C'était vraiment horrible ! Ça...C'est épicé !  
\- Ça s'appelle pain aux épices, bien sûr que c'est épicé.

Le type soupira. Il aurait du se méfier, c'est vrai que rien que par le nom, ça n'annonçait rien de bon au final. Mais il avait pensé que ça ne serait pas si terrible. Il souffla :

\- Tu es de plus en plus insupportable.  
\- Mais je te retrouverais toujours  
\- C'est un défi ?

Thor l'observa, puis secoua la tête avec un sourire. Il n'avait pas que l'autre disparaisse, et qu'il ne puisse jamais le retrouver. Parce que bon vu ce qu'il devait faire ensuite...

\- Tu aurais préféré quoi ? demanda alors Thor  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Quand tu vas dans une boulangerie, qu'est-ce que tu prends ?  
\- ...Rien.  
\- Rien ?  
\- Je vais pas dans ce genre de magasin.

Ce fut comme s'il avait annoncé quelque chose d'improbable à l'Avenger qui le regarda comme s'il venait d'ailleurs.

\- ... Je mange d'autres choses, et au pire on me sert.  
\- Tu es riche ? Je peux comprendre, Stark aussi est riche. Sûrement que lui aussi n'est jamais rentré dans une boulangerie.

Mais à cette question, l'homme aux yeux verts ne répondit pas, préférant se reprendre en buvant un peu. Ça lui éclaircit la gorge, lui fit du bien, et il se sentit un peu mieux.

\- Viens avec moi, fit Thor en attrapant le bras de celui dont il ignorait toujours le nom.

D'ailleurs à y penser, le blond aurait presque pu lui donner un surnom. Même Tony l'avait déjà fait "l'inconnu qui en savait trop" ou encore "l'enquiquineur". Mais Thor préférait attendre d'être sûr de savoir le nom de cet homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Peut-être par respect. Quelque chose du genre, même lui n'était pas sûr de ses vraies intentions.

Toujours est-il qu'il avait pris le bras du type qui tenta de se défaire

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!  
\- T'emmener à la boulangerie avant qu'elle ne ferme, répondit Thor comme si c'était purement logique

Le type leva les yeux au ciel. Apparemment ça l'agaçait. Mais le blond au marteau n'avait pas dans l'idée d'abandonner juste pour ça.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais pas ? Tu as peur de ce que tu peux y trouver ? Il n'y a pas que des pains aux épices aussi.  
\- Je n'ai pas faim.  
\- Oui mais pour une prochaine fois. Ou pour ton repas du soir.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie.  
\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es jamais rentré dans une boulangerie.  
\- Je n'ai pas d'argent à leur donner.  
\- Ça tombe bien, moi j'en ai.

Rapidement, l'homme comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir de Thor, sauf s'il se pliait enfin à ses volontés. Parce qu'il trouverait toujours un contre-argument à ce qu'il pouvait affirmer. Il soupira longuement. Bien, s'il était obligé de suivre cet idiot, il pouvait toujours essayer.

Au pire des cas, le blond le lâcherait bien à un moment, et il pourrait vite partir pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

C'est ainsi que "l'enquiquineur" se retrouva devant la boulangerie préférée de Thor. Le blond avait un large sourire aux lèvres, trop heureux de pouvoir en profiter pour acheter quelques bonnes viennoiseries. Il savait que tous les habitants de Nouveau York ne passaient par leur temps en boulangerie. Qu'il y en avait surtout en France - et tiens, comme par hasard, le même pays que le Louis Auguste Boudet -, mais la petite boulangerie qui faisait l'excellent pain aux épices méritait bien toutes les visites du monde. Etrangères ou pas.

Ils entrèrent ensemble, pouvant découvrir les divers produits vendus, et l'odeur. Surtout l'odeur. Celle du pain chaud, prêt à être servi. Et s'étendait alors devant eux une multitude de couleur. Bien sûr l'orange beige dominait. Des pains se ressemblant presque tous mais aux diverses particularités. Des croissants, des pains au chocolat, des pains aux raisins, des spécialités, le fameux pain aux épices. Et puis les gâteaux aussi. Le fraisier, framboisier, la tarte au citron. Tant de choix qui s'étendaient encore et encore, comme si par le fait d'être une des seules boulangeries de Nouveau York, il fallait montrer le plus possible ce qu'ils étaient capable de faire.

Même le type qui accompagnait Thor sembla en avoir le souffle coupé. Ou presque. Disons au moins que la surprise l'avait atteint à son tour, et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il s'avança, et savait que ça lui prendrait du temps de faire son choix.

Parce qu'il en ferait un, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ignorait quoi prendre, il n'en avait aucune idée, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il saurait dans quelques minutes. Il se tourna vers Thor qui lui regardait la vitrine avec envie

\- Votre fraisier à l'air toujours super bon !

Il discutait toujours tranquillement avec la vendeuse, avec naturel et engouement. "L'enquiquineur" secoua la tête, et se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

\- Vous arrivez à choisir ? Lui fit une voix qui n'était pas celle du blond, et qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

Jamais il n'aurait avoué qu'il ne savait pas choisir. De quoi aurait-il eut l'air ?  
Il lui fallu encore du temps avant qu'il désigne un croissant. Oh, il avait déjà goûté des croissants, mais de fait, il choisissait une source sûre, et voulait au moins être sûr que l'endroit n'était pas une arnaque. Parce que peut être que tout ce qui s'étendait devant lui avait l'air très bon, mais que ne l'était que par apparence.

Après tout, il savait de quoi il parlait. Il pouvait lui-même paraître bon.

Quelques instants plus tard, Thor et son illustre inconnu sortirent de la boulangerie. Thor s'était gavé : il en avait même profité pour prendre quelques mets pour le reste des Avengers. Quant à l'inconnu, son seul croissant paraissait lui suffire.

Le blond lui fit un sourire, comme s'il attendait qu'il goûte, qu'il lui donne son avis. Laissant ses yeux verts retomber sur le met qu'on lui avait offert, l'homme fini par croquer dans son croissant. Mâchant lentement, il fut satisfait. Sans que ça soit la meilleure chose qu'il goûtait, il sentit bien que son palais appréciait ce qu'il mangeait.

\- Très bien, c'est bon.  
\- Ah ! Tu vois, il suffisait d'aller à la boulangerie pour comprendre !

Alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les bords du port où étaient affairés les différents vaisseaux volants et maritimes, l'homme terminait son croissant et lâcha :

\- Loki.  
\- Loki ? demanda Thor, qui ne comprit pas bien de quoi il voulait parler.  
\- Loki. C'est mon nom.

Alors, comme un enfant à qui on aurait offert un cadeau, les yeux de Thor s'illuminèrent de joie. Il connaissait le nom de l'homme qu'il n'arrêtait pas de suivre. Et même s'il savait que s'il faisait ça c'était en partie pour les Avengers, il devait bien avouer qu'à force, il s'attachait lentement à cet inconnu...Qui ne l'était plus ! Puisqu'il avait un nom !

\- Loki. Ok, je retiens ! Moi c'est...  
\- Et je sais, toi c'est Thor, le coupa Loki avec un air agacé : ce n'est que la troisième fois que tu me le répètes.

Thor eut un léger rire, et tapota le dos de son nouvel ami - au final, il avait décidé que puisqu'il connaissait le nom de cet homme, il pouvait bien le considérer comme un ami, non ? -.

\- Et est-ce que tu as d'autres choses à me dire ? Genre tu as un nom de famille aussi ?  
\- Ca fait déjà beaucoup d'information obtenue que de te dire mon nom de famille.  
\- Je t'offre un second croissant ?  
\- Peut-être une prochaine fois.

Loki se décrocha de la barre qui l'empêchait de tomber à l'eau, et eut un petit sourire malicieux.  
Thor eut un plus grand sourire encore, et cette fois, tapota l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux noirs :

\- Haha ! Donc il y aura une prochaine fois !

Loki se dégagea un peu, puisque de toute évidence, il n'apprécia pas trop ce contact. Mais il haussa les épaules :

\- De toute façon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix que de te revoir.  
\- Exactement !  
\- Bien alors on se reverra.

Quelques instants plus tard, Loki était reparti. Mais Thor qui savait qu'il avait avancé dans toute cette relation, était plus que ravi. Il rentra chez les Avengers, et leur informa de ce qu'il avait obtenu.

Tony fut bien content de ce fait, puisqu'il était sûr d'une chose : Loki n'était certainement pas un nom courant. Il pourrait donc dès à présent faire le plus de recherche possible sur cet inconnu qui ne l'était plus tant, maintenant qu'ils avaient son nom.

Thor fêta ce fait en distribuant tout ce qu'il avait acheté dans la boulangerie à ses amis, et Clint le remercia presque trois fois pour lui avoir pris un chausson aux pommes tandis que James Barnes observait sa tarte au citron, l'air consterné.  
Pendant ce temps, Steve rappela aux Avengers qu'il ne restait plus trop de temps avant le prochain vol, et qu'il allait falloir surveiller au mieux les endroits restants. Le criminel restait en fuite.  
Bien sûr, Thor sut que de fait, il allait devoir encore tourner autour de Loki, mais au fond, même Loki s'en doutait déjà, alors...

Leur rencontre suivante fut inopinée et imprévue. Pire encore, il fallut qu'ils se retrouvent à un endroit mal choisi. Steve et Tony avaient répartis les Avengers dans tous les endroits sensibles et passibles d'être volés. Et ce, juste la veille du vol, comme ça, dans le doute qu'on puisse croiser le criminel pile la veille. Ainsi, si le Capitaine était resté avec Tony et Bucky, pour surveiller qu'on ne vienne pas lui arracher sa gemme qui le maintenait en vie, les autres étaient soit au musée soit à l'ascenseur.

Thor avait été envoyé à l'ascenseur de la Tour Ecarlate, chose qui ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'avait pas peur des hauteurs, et puis il savait que ça donnait une jolie vue. Il était donc allé à l'endroit voulu, et était rentré dedans. Il comptait bien monter tous les étages, profiter du télescope et essayer les machines proposées au-dessus - on disait qu'il y en avait une qui faisait tourner indéfiniment les gens entrant dedans, et une autre qui ne marchait pas qu'au charbon et à l'électricité -.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il entra donc dans l'ascenseur.

Rapidement, il constata qu'il n'était pas tout seul : la cabine était suffisamment grande pour accueillir au moins une dizaine de personnes, et il y en avait déjà deux. Mais alors que l'ascenseur montait, il semblait que le monde changeait. C'était amusant à voir, presque autant que le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Thor restait accoudé contre la paroi de verre, et profitait de la vue.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par arriver tout en haut.

Il se précipita rapidement dans la pièce qui présentait tout un tas de choses intéressantes. Si le musée scientifique et technologique parlait surtout du passé, et parfois de quelques innovations, la tour accueillait une exposition permanente permettant de présenter les dernières avancées du charbon et de l'électricité, et arborait même une maquette ridiculement petite de ce à quoi ressemble le plus gros vaisseau volant du monde. L'énorme Stark Montgolfière était une sorte de gigantesque homme couché qui pouvait contenir des milliers de personnes pour les emmener de Nouveau York à l'autre bout des U.S.A. Thor l'avait déjà emprunté lors d'une mission, et savait que c'était une des plus grosses fiertés de Tony. Même son père n'était jamais parvenu, de son vivant, à faire quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant.

Thor fut heureux de pouvoir regarder tout ce qui l'entourait, courant presque comme un enfant vers chaque chose. Heureusement qu'il était tout seul, parce qu'il ne cessait de faire des remarques, à voix haute, de tout ce qui l'entourait, de tout ce qu'il voyait.

Enfin, seul.  
Il ne l'était pas tant, vu qu'il reconnut sans peine une silhouette :

\- Eh ! Toi !

Thor se rapprocha rapidement de Loki. Il était heureux de connaître à présent son nom, de pouvoir en faire quelque chose, de ne plus avoir à lui trouver de surnoms. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait abordé sans gêne, trop heureux de le revoir.

\- Tiens donc... Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

Le blond eut un léger rire, et tapota l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux noirs :

\- Je suis content de te retrouver ! C'est dommage que je n'ai pas de pain aux épices !

Loki paru grimacer, et Thor rit un peu plus.

\- Tu visites le musée ? lui demanda Thor  
\- Oui, fut la seule réponse que l'homme lui fourni

Thor eut un hochement de tête ravi. Il était content de pouvoir faire la visite avec quelqu'un, même s'il savait pertinemment que de toute évidence, il n'était pas venu là pour faire le tour, et encore moins pour faire la causette. Il devait prendre des informations aux guides qui se trouvaient là, sur la gemme, et rappeler aux gardes d'être le plus prudent possible pour le lendemain. Parce qu'ainsi, si c'était l'ascenseur qui était ciblé, la sécurité serait bien plus augmentée que juste faire comme si rien n'allait arriver et voir la gemme être volée sous son nez.

\- On peut le visiter ensemble ! Même si je ne reste pas...  
\- Tu ne restes pas ? répéta Loki avec un air interrogateur  
\- Eh oui, je suis occupé !

Bien que maintenant, Thor avait le nom de Loki, il ne lui faisait pas complètement confiance, et il suivait les instructions données par Tony et Steve : ne pas dire pourquoi on était réellement au musée, ne pas informer de l'éventualité d'un vol.  
Et puis à y réfléchir, il n'avait pas à lui donner d'information vu que Loki ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner ce qu'il savait sur les vols. C'était du donnant donnant, un point c'est tout.

\- Très bien... On peut faire le tour ensemble.

Thor fut heureux que Loki ne refuse pas, et commença à faire ce qu'il faisait dans sa tête : des commentaires surtout et n'importe quoi. Bien sûr, Loki se moquait beaucoup, lui montrant par là qu'il était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre des choses qui échappaient au blond. Mais Thor avait l'habitude d'être entouré de génies, comme Bruce - qui était un scientifique très intelligent, et qui avait une particularité peu commune, celle de devenir un large monstre vert à cause d'une expérience ratée - ou Tony. Alors il s'en fichait bien et continuait sa petite visite.

Au final, il se rendit compte que l'heure passait, qu'il avait obtenu à peu près assez d'information sur ce dont il avait besoin, et qu'il devait juste encore vérifier l'ascenseur une ou deux fois pour être sûr qu'il fonctionnait.

Il avait aussi compris que pour parler au personnel, il allait être obligé de redescendre. Ce qui au fond ne le dérangeait pas, aussi se dirigea-t-il vers les portes de l'ascenseur qui l'attendait.  
Loki le suivait, parce qu'apparemment, il avait eu assez à voir de l'exposition, lui aussi.

\- C'est une exposition correcte, avait-il même dit  
\- Juste correcte ?  
\- Il n'y a pas besoin de plus pour ce genre de babioles.  
\- Il y a pleins d'informations pourtant...  
\- Et ? J'en sais déjà assez pour savoir que ça n'est pas grand-chose.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la même cabine d'ascenseur, avec deux autres personnes, qui quittaient aussi l'exposition en même temps.  
Mais il fallut bien sûr que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.  
Soudainement, la cabine se stoppa brusquement, et le vide s'affichait toujours sous leurs yeux, le verre les empêchant de tomber.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Voilà que ce brusque arrêt n'annonçait rien de bon pour sa surveillance. Et si les voleurs avaient commis leur crime le jour avant que celui que Tony avait désigné au final ?  
Loki paru sembler surpris et exaspéré aussi, et leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Voilà pourquoi on ne peut pas faire confiance à ce genre de technologie.  
\- Tu dis ça, mais tu as disparu avec un objet lié à ce domaine.

Loki eut un air surpris que Thor ait pu savoir d'où ce qui lui avait permis de faire de la brume, venait, mais il se laissa sourire quand même. Sûrement parce qu'il était satisfait de constater que le blond ne planait pas à deux mille et qu'il ne se contentait pas juste de s'y connaître niveau boulangerie.

De toute façon, chaque fois que l'homme au marteau montrait des signes d'intelligence, celui aux yeux verts paraissait satisfait de ce fait. Comme si ça lui plaisait.

C'était peut-être sa façon de s'attacher aux autres : découvrir où se trouvait leur intelligence et ne profiter que de ça.  
Un message passa dans les hauts parleurs de l'ascenseur

\- Votre cabine est arrêtée en plein milieu de son trajet, veuillez ne pas paniquer, il s'agit d'un petit problème technique, qui sera réglé d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Une des personnes qui n'était ni Loki ni Thor ne sembla pas bien apprécier cette précision. Thor se tourna vers la personne et tapota son épaule :

\- Allez ça va aller.  
\- Et si vous êtes claustrophobe, regardez le paysage, fit Loki légèrement sournoisement.

Cela ne sembla ainsi pas bien aider la personne, qui préféra prendre son soutien chez le blond, en le remerciant.  
Thor se tourna vers son "ami" :

\- Pourquoi il faut que tu sois toujours aussi brutal dans tes paroles ?  
\- Parce que.  
\- Tu n'aimes personne ?  
\- Ah ça, va savoir.  
\- Est-ce que même, tu t'apprécies ?  
\- Oh... Très bonne question auquel je connais la réponse : bien sûr que oui.  
\- Je ne pense pas moi. Sinon tu serais plus appréciable avec les autres.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Loki fronça les sourcils, et ne sortit pas un mot. Puis une des deux autres personnes se remit à paniquer, observant les câbles qui tenaient leur cabine :

\- Et si ce n'était pas un petit problème ?! Et si les cordages lâchaient ? S'inquiéta-t-il d'ailleurs  
\- Ils ne lâcheront pas, le coupa alors l'homme aux yeux verts : ils sont vérifiés chaque jour.

Thor fronça les sourcils et observa Loki en se demandant comment il pouvait savoir ça, mais il ne fit aucune remarque et rassura un peu plus cet homme qui ne se sentait pas de joie à l'idée d'être enfermé dans une cabine d'ascenseur.

\- Allez, on y est presque, il va bientôt redémarrer.  
\- Tu es tellement optimiste  
\- Pourquoi pas ? La voix parlait de dix minutes d'arrêt.  
\- Non, je veux dire, tu es toujours optimiste

Thor eut un léger sourire et haussa les épaules.

Au final, Thor se rendit compte que parler rassurait l'homme et il entreprit de parler avec lui. Loki venait à les couper quelques fois pour quelques remarques acerbes, mais le blond remarqua une chose : à chaque fois, il apprenait un peu plus de choses sur lui. Il apprit par exemple qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre un ascenseur, qu'il n'avait peur de rien - mais il était sûr que Loki mentait - et à peu près où Loki vivait.  
Lui-même avait donné des choses sur lui, mais Thor ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il espérait qu'à tisser une pareille relation, il pourrait déjà un peu s'entendre, et en prime que le blond obtiendrait ce qui lui était nécessaire.

Même si au fond, les questions nécessaires disparaissaient presque de sa cervelle.  
C'était la preuve qu'il s'attachait un peu trop sûrement.

Soudain, et comme prévu, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'ascenseur vint à redémarrer. Thor eut un petit sourire en regardant Loki :

\- Tu vois, je n'étais pas que optimiste.

Loki paru lever les yeux au ciel, mais il fit un petit sourire amusé qui plu à Thor, qui se dit que Loki n'était pas si exacerbé.  
Le blond, satisfait sortit de l'ascenseur après que l'homme qu'il avait rassuré l'ait remercié.

Au final, il rentra chez lui. Il avait fait son compte rendu à Tony, en lui précisant tout ce qu'il avait appris sur Loki bien que ça n'eut servi à rien pour l'histoire des vols de gemmes. Il fallait dire qu'il avait aussi oublié de préciser que Loki avait semblé savoir des choses sur la sécurité, qu'il n'était pas censé savoir.

Mais Thor avait été trop heureux de parler de tout ça et il avait fini par prendre le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un étage entier comme Tony, ce petit appartement fourni par Stark lui suffisait. Il y avait tout ce qui lui fallait. Et puis, cuisinant relativement mal, il n'avait pas eut besoin d'une gigantesque cuisine, et passant son temps dehors, sa chambre n'avait pas eut besoin d'être grande.

Ainsi, il se reposait dans son canapé modeste, riant devant une lecture d'une oeuvre illustrée, qui l'amusait. Il était content de sa journée, parce qu'il avait pu apprendre certaines choses, et pas que ce qui concernait Loki, quand on y réfléchissait. Il avait par exemple pu voir l'exposition permanente qui l'avait passionné sans aucun doute.

Il était satisfait de sa journée, et savait que le lendemain serait plus éprouvant : il allait devoir surveiller un peu partout, et courir à droite à gauche, et se préparer à devoir frapper avec son marteau les éventuels adversaires qui pourraient venir sur sa route. Et surtout, Thor savait qu'il allait devoir arrêter le criminel qui posait clairement problème.

Ou les criminels, comme Loki l'avait suggéré.

En un sens, il espérait que le lendemain, enfin serait finie cette affaire. Et en même temps, il se sentit triste de devoir par la suite n'avoir aucune raison réelle de revoir Loki. Tout aussi désagréable et condescendant était l'homme aux yeux verts, qu'il créait chez lui le besoin de lui parler. Parce qu'il était drôle, parce qu'il était intéressant, et que ce dont il parlait était souvent attrayant.  
Le laisser là, sans pouvoir le revoir, rendrait ce que Thor avait construit entre eux, entièrement futile.

Songeant à cela, il regardait à peine les illustrations.  
Sa tête était ailleurs, presque totalement obnubilée par cet inconnu dont il avait enfin obtenu le nom. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vit pas la fumée rentrer dans son coin, et que l'explosion le prit par surprise.  
Soufflé par celle-ci, il termina contre le mur, non loin de sa fenêtre, abasourdi, et surtout, souffrant. Fronçant les sourcils, il se releva pourtant immédiatement.

Thor n'avait pas peur de grand-chose, même pas de se faire attaquer par surprise. Il se dépêcha d'attraper son marteau pour attraper un éventuel ennemi, ou lui envoyer de la foudre et se fit souffler par une seconde explosion, avant d'entendre une voix lui parler. Ses oreilles étaient à moitié bouchées par le bruit de l'explosion, mais il comprit d'où venait la voix.

Elle lui disait de sauter par la fenêtre, de vite partir de là, que l'attaque allait continuer. En même temps, la voix paraissait crier après quelqu'un d'autre  
Il vit un peu plus la silhouette qui lui parlait, qui était accoudé à sa fenêtre explosée par une des explosions. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais Thor secoua la tête. Il était hors de question d'abandonner là maintenant. Il n'était pas un lâche, il était fait pour se battre. Jamais il n'allait s'arrêter ici. Et c'est ainsi ce qu'il lâcha malgré la douleur :

\- Je veux me battre ! cria-t-il alors que lui-même s'entendait très mal.

Mais la voix continuait de lui dire de sortir le plus vite possible. Il grimaça, refusa, piétina, frappa avec son marteau un étrange objet circulaire qui alla exploser dans un autre coin du logement.  
Puis, il s'avoua vaincu, quand il comprit que de toute évidence, les objets étaient envoyés par une cible à distance. Cible qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas atteindre. Il finit par se jeter par la fenêtre, et sentit qu'on le récupérait.  
Alors, et seulement à ce moment-là, il se laissa fermer les yeux, sous la douleur qui l'assommait lentement, son marteau tombant lentement de ses mains.

Le noir l'accueillit, et sa dernière pensée fut pour cette étrange fumée qui avait envahie son appartement.  
Il savait où il l'avait déjà vu.  
Et il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas que ça soit possible.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Bon, au moins nous sommes sûrs de son identité réelle et de ses buts.

Il y eut un silence, une fois que Tony avait déclaré ça, posant sa clé à molette sur son établi. Il n'était pas surprenant de le retrouver en train de bricoler à une pareille heure de la nuit. Parfois, ses collègues se demandaient même s'il y avait un moment où il dormait un peu. Alors, quand Thor avait été attaqué et que Clint et Natasha étaient venus lui prêter main forte, ils l'avaient ensuite ramené vers Tony.  
Tony qui avait donc vite appelé Bruce pour qu'il s'occupe des blessures de Thor.

Bruce était un Avenger qui était aussi du genre insomniaque. Des rumeurs disaient qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver, et que c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il avait parfois du mal à dormir, comme craintif de faire un cauchemar et de s'énerver dans son sommeil.

Mais Bruce avait l'autre particularité d'avoir suffisamment de diplôme pour savoir soigner les gens. C'était un docteur et un médecin, et il s'occupa du blond.

Blond qui depuis son arrivée à l'atelier, ne faisait que grommeler. Oh, il avait juste fallu que Clint précise qu'il avait vu la silhouette de son agresseur. Que Natasha rajoute qu'une seule personne de leur connaissance possédait un objet faisant de la brume, dans tout Nouveau York. Que Thor se rappelle avoir donné approximativement son adresse plusieurs fois durant leur discussion avec lui.  
Thor lâcha un très long soupir.  
Il savait que Loki l'avait attaqué.

Bruce avait fait du très bon travail : la plaie à son bras qui saignait abondamment, et le choc qu'il avait reçu aux autres parties de son corps étaient proprement soignés. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de gratter la bande qu'il avait sur la jambe. Thor était nerveux.

\- Thor, je sais que ça t'énerves, mais ça explique pourquoi tu l'as retrouvé les deux fois sur un lieu de crime, lâcha Tony  
\- Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?! S'exclama alors le blondinet  
\- Tu ne le connais pas plus que ça, lui rétorqua le brun  
\- Alors pourquoi il aurait donné des informations ?!  
\- Parce que ça l'amusais.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Thor n'avait pas autant soupiré. Il lâcha un énième souffle, et se sentit énervé d'avoir été trahi. Il ne supportait pas ça, peut-être parce qu'il était lui-même particulièrement loyal. Alors qu'on lui donne un coup de couteau dans le dos sans prévenir comme ça... Ça avait tendance à énormément le contrarier.

Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû se douter. Bien sûr que Loki n'était pas si subtil que ça.

Mais bon sang.  
Il était obligé de l'attaquer ensuite ? De faire ça ? D'essayer de le tuer ? En un sens, Thor aurait pu s'en sentir flatté, c'était peut-être que Loki le considérait comme dangereux pour son plan.

Seulement, ça ne semblait rien changer du tout à la situation.

Il venait de perdre un ami.  
Il sentit la main de Steve - qui était aussi debout - venir masser son épaule et soupira encore une fois. Même Tony leva un sourcil de voir le blond soupirer autant.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un soupirer autant c'était...

Il ne finisse pas sa phrase, parce que Thor se leva brusquement.

\- Je vais surveiller l'exposition demain. Je pense que c'est là qu'ils frapperont.  
\- Ou alors il a fait exprès de te faire croire que ça serait là pour que tu y crois, lui rétorqua alors Tony qui avait déjà réfléchi à tout  
\- Je m'en fiche, j'irais.  
\- Très bien...

Cette fois, ce fut Stark qui lâcha un soupir. Il savait que Thor était têtu et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il lui rappela de se reposer quand même un peu avant de le voir partir aller se coucher.  
Bruce l'observa :

\- ...C'est une bonne idée de le laisser y aller demain dans son état ?  
\- Même si ce n'en est pas une, il ira quand même.

De fait, personne ne sembla contredire Tony. Tous savaient comment pouvait réagir Thor, qui de toute évidence était déjà parti se reposer.

En pensant au lendemain, on hésita a envoyer quelqu'un pour surveiller avec lui, et les Avengers décidèrent que Peter Parker irait avec lui puisqu'il n'avait pas cours le lendemain. Peter était un adolescent, et Tony hésita à l'envoyer, mais ils finirent par s'accorder. Steve se dit qu'il lui conseillerait de ne pas trop se montrer, histoire que Thor ne se sente pas protégé. Ou de ne pas surveiller la même partie.

Le lendemain, Thor était allé lentement à l'exposition. Il avait sur lui son marteau bien sûr. Mais pas que. La cape qu'il portait sur le dos avait la particularité de pouvoir aider à flotter dans les airs quand il chutait. Une précaution à prendre quand on devait surveiller un ascenseur. Il n'y avait pas que ça, bien sûr, et il était prêt. Il allait arrêter Loki, ou quiconque pouvait travailler avec lui.

La colère l'envahissait petit à petit, et il avait du mal à faire avec.

Il se pointa aux aurores. On le laissa passer bien sûr. Tout le monde savait que les Avengers allaient surveiller les lieux pour le jour même. Il prit l'ascenseur, et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, repensa à ces moments passés avec ce faux ami à qui il avait envie de faire comprendre qu'il était déçu.  
Une fois tout au-dessus, il se posa pile devant la gemme, à attendre.

Si quelqu'un voulait prendre la gemme, il lui faudrait passer Thor, son marteau et sa mauvaise humeur.  
Et en prime, il faudrait aussi passer Peter qui était resté dans un coin de la Tour à surveiller.

Pourtant, il y eut un participant à ce défi des plus coriaces.  
Une silhouette arriva devant lui, sans même avoir pris l'ascenseur. Une silhouette qu'il reconnut et qui le fit brandir son marteau.  
Des longs cheveux noirs. Des yeux verts émeraude. Un sourire sournois au coin des lèvres.  
Loki ne changeait pas, même maintenant que Thor savait exactement qui il était.

\- Tu m'as menti, et tu as tenté de me tuer.  
\- Tu as d'autres choses évidentes à me dire ? lui répondit calmement son adversaire  
\- Tu t'es servi de moi, et tu es un criminel.  
\- Apparemment, tu avais d'autres évidences à me donner. Je dois te remercier pour ça ?

Thor fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Loki lui parlait. Il y a peu, il aurait pu dire qu'il s'était habitué, mais maintenant, il était sûr de ne pas aimer. Parce que Loki se moquait méchamment de lui. Ça n'avait jamais été juste par habitude de se moquer des gens, c'était juste parce que Loki n'était pas un gentil.

\- Non.  
\- C'est vrai, je devrais plutôt te remercier d'être un idiot naïf. Tu ne t'es vraiment rendu compte de rien...C'était drôle.

Thor alla lui donner un coup de marteau que Loki esquiva avec une agilité surprenante, et ce, malgré la foudre qui en sortit. Certainement que lui-même était bien équipé, et qu'une gemme devait aider à le rendre plus agile.

Le blond grimaça et réessaya

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me toucher, tu sais ? lui fit alors Loki, comme une évidence  
\- Tais-toi !  
\- Oh, pourtant tu semblais bien aimer discuter avec moi, avant.  
\- Avant que je sache que tu étais un crétin, oui !  
\- Un crétin ?

Ce fut au tour de Loki de paraître contrarié. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas qu'on puisse le traiter de crétin. Il sortit une lame :

\- Très bien, voyons voir si le crétin est meilleur que toi.

Thor esquiva la lame que l'homme aux yeux verts manqua de lui enfoncer dans le corps. Il souffla un peu, parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, et qu'il aurait pu être bien blessé s'il n'avait pas des bons réflexes.

Le blond répliqua immédiatement et manqua de toucher à nouveau sa cible.  
Bientôt, les deux hommes se confrontèrent réellement. Si Thor essayait d'éviter de s'éloigner de la gemme, Loki, lui, ne faisait que lui envoyer des attaques rapides et sournoises, pile là où le blond s'y attendait le moins. L'Avenger avait de l'entrainement, il se défendit pas mal, mais se sentit énervé de ne pas pouvoir atteindre Loki. En effet, celui-ci semblait tout pouvoir esquiver. Même la foudre.

\- Tu ne veux pas te laisser toucher ?!  
\- C'est une vraie question auquel je suis réellement obligé de répondre ?

Thor soupira, et posa lentement son marteau vers le sol. Bien qu'il restait sur ses gardes pour ne pas se prendre de coup.

\- En fait, tu n'es pas si méchant qu'on me l'a dit.

Il y eut un silence et Loki eut un petit sourire en coin :

\- Oh non, je suis bien pire.  
\- Mouais.  
\- Comment ça "mouais" ?  
\- Je veux dire, tu n'arrives pas à m'atteindre, et tu n'as essayé de me tuer que hier.

Loki le toucha brusquement avec sa lame, le coupant au bras :

\- Vraiment, je ne t'atteins pas ?  
\- Tu as eu de la chance, c'est tout.

Cela sembla vexer l'homme aux yeux verts, parce qu'il tenta à nouveau d'atteindre Thor qui arrêta son coup et le désarma sans attendre :

\- Tu vois, juste de la chance, lui répliqua-t-il alors avec un petit sourire  
\- Ne te penses pas plus fort que moi.  
\- Tu sais, la vérité est libératrice. Si tu admettais ne pas être si méchant, et si tu arrêtais d'essayer de voler...  
\- Oh tais-toi, tu penses quoi ? Savoir tout ? Si je ne t'avais pas attaqué, tu serais encore en train de réfléchir quel était mon rapport avec les vols, et tu serais encore en train de tenter de me tirer les vers du nez.  
\- Ça te déplaisait nos discussions ?  
\- Tu aimes souvent changer de sujet comme ça ?  
\- Je n'ai pas changé de sujet, c'est toi qui change de sujet, là.

Loki lui écrasa le pied, et se recula brusquement

\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un imbécile.  
\- Tu ne voleras pas la gemme, tant que je serais là  
\- Oh vraiment, tu penses ?  
\- Bien sûr que oui, tu ne l'as toujours pas atteinte.  
\- C'est ce que tu crois.

Et soudain, sans prévenir, Loki recula de là où il se trouvait, pour émettre de la brume. A nouveau. Thor grimaça, gronda après lui, et tenta de le rattraper. Mais il n'y avait plus Loki, quand la brume se dissipa.  
Immédiatement, se reprochant sa bêtise, le blond se tourna vers la gemme. Mais l'énorme bijou était toujours reposé à son endroit. Et quand il prit l'ascenseur, celui-ci fonctionnait toujours.

Il fronça les sourcils.  
Loki n'avait pas volé la gemme.

\- Oh que si, il l'a volé.

C'était ce que Tony avait affirmé.  
Thor venait de rentrer, avec Peter et avait vu ses camarades être sur le qui-vive, en train presque de courir partout comme sous la panique. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce qui leur arrivait, jusqu'à ce que Tony lui demande s'il avait des nouvelles, alors qu'il semblait déjà savoir quelque chose. Le blond avait raconté sa surveillance à la tour, terminant sur le fait que Loki n'avait rien volé.

Et c'est là que Tony avait secoué la tête, et affirmé que la gemme avait été bien volée.

\- Mais j'ai vérifié et l'ascenseur fonctionnait.  
\- Oh ce n'est pas lui qui a volé la gemme. Et ce n'est pas la gemme de l'ascenseur qui a été volé.

Thor fronça les sourcils, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder tous ses collègues. Il savait que chacun avait été bien réparti dans les différents lieux - si on comptait Tony comme un lieu puisque Steve et James avaient été ceux qui le surveillaient -. Comment une gemme aurait pu elle être volée sous ses conditions ? Il ne comprit pas bien. Et pourtant, Clint semblait être autant embêté que son acolyte préféré, la rouquine étant en train de tailler une lame avec agacement. Tony était encore vivant, donc ce n'était pas sa gemme qui avait été volée.

Il savait que Bruce était en dehors du musée à surveiller les alentours, et que de toute évidence, le musée avait été laissé en paix de ce qu'on finit par lui expliquer.

Mais alors quoi ?

\- Je ne comprends pas. Quelle gemme a été volée ?  
\- Celle de l'église, fini par avouer Steve.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Il se rappelait celle de l'église. Parce qu'on ne savait pas où elle était, et qu'ainsi, les Avengers n'avaient pas pu la surveiller.

\- Pendant que ton très cher ami faisait diversion en te faisant croire que c'était cette gemme qui allait être volée, histoire de nous narguer, ses potes étaient en train de dévaliser l'église, lâcha amèrement Tony, croisant les bras

Le blond comprit un peu mieux. Mais cela signifiait aussi que les criminels avaient plus de ressources qu'eux, puisqu'à son souvenir, Steve et Tony étaient déjà allé à l'église pour leur demander où pouvait donc bien se trouver leur très cher trésor.

Jamais les moines de celle-ci n'avaient pris la peine de leur répondre.  
Et quand Tony avait tenté simplement de la trouver de lui-même, il avait été mis dehors.

\- Au moins, ils doivent s'en mordre les doigts. Ils étaient là "notre sécurité est parfaite", ah ! Il faut croire que non, lâcha Tony, un peu amer

Thor regarda Steve poser sa main sur l'épaule de Stark et il soupira. Il reprenait cette habitude apparemment.  
Donc, ils avaient réussi à voler une nouvelle gemme. La liste des gemmes présentes se réduisait très clairement. Mais au moins ils pourraient toutes les surveiller. Non ?

\- Bon, on a encore d'autres gemmes... Commença lentement Thor  
\- Oui, mais s'ils sont assez doués pour détourner la sécurité de cette maudite église...  
\- Ca va aller Tony. On va aller à cette église, voir comment ils ont fait, et on pourra être encore plus prudent...  
\- Mouais... Si tu le dis.

Mais de toute évidence, Steve avait raison et Tony emmena avec lui Bruce, Steve et Natasha.

Thor regarda Clint, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que Clint en profita pour faire la sieste. Peter alla faire ses devoirs, et James se contenta d'aller s'entraîner.  
Le blond se demanda comment Clint pouvait avoir l'esprit assez tranquille pour faire la sieste maintenant. Mais un jour, Natasha lui avait raconté qu'elle avait retrouvé l'archer en train de dormir en plein combat parce qu'il n'avait plus de flèches.

Alors, il n'était pas si surpris.

Thor laissa tranquille ses collègues et fini par aller faire autre chose. Comme sortir marcher, pour pouvoir souffler un peu. Il espérait, pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, de ne pas avoir à croiser Loki.

Sinon, il lui suffirait de l'arrêter, mais Loki était du genre à réussir à s'enfuir si facilement... Thor soupira.  
Bon. Il devait se ressaisir.

Alors, il alla combler toutes ses mauvaises émotions en allant dévaliser la boulangerie. Quand il entra, il vit un homme avec une capuche, être servi. Il fronça les sourcils, et vit l'homme prendre sa commande : des croissants et d'autres viennoiseries.

Mais plus perturbant encore, c'était que Thor était sûr de reconnaître les mains qu'il tendait pour récupérer ses biens.

\- Loki ?

Thor n'avait pas son marteau sur lui. S'il avait voulu arrêter Loki, ça aurait été bien difficile. Mais il était sûr que c'était lui. Et preuve en est, que la silhouette se dépêcha de partir.

Le blond tenta de le poursuivre, mais l'homme avait déjà disparu.  
Il jura un peu, et se demanda pourquoi Loki aurait pris la peine d'aller à la boulangerie.  
Secouant la tête, se disant que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, Thor retourna à la boulangerie.  
Là, il se fit servir comme un roi, puisque c'était un des meilleurs clients que le magasin pouvait avoir.

Tony arriva dans l'église avec tout un tas de matériel. De quoi pouvoir trouver les empreintes, les éventuelles traces de sang. Steve était toujours fasciné par tout ce que Tony pouvait produire en matière d'invention. James l'était tout autant que lui, si ce n'était plus. Personne n'était surpris quand il trouvait Stark dans son atelier, mais on se demandait toujours combien de choses l'inventeur pouvait bien créer.

Bien évidemment, les moines ne furent guère heureux de voir arriver un pareil régiment, et ils voulurent les rejeter.  
Mais Tony sut les convaincre :

\- Vous nous avez interdit de venir vous protéger, vous avez été dévalisé, maintenant, vous allez nous laisser voir comment, parce qu'on est les seules personnes dans cette ville à pouvoir récupérer votre bien.

Le moine aurait voulu protester, prétendre que la police pourrait réellement aider. Mais il savait que bien souvent, les Avengers étaient bien plus utiles. Finissant par capituler, il laissa les quatre personnes entrer dans ce lieu saint et sacré.  
Qui de fait, avait été bien proprement dévalisé. On aurait presque dit qu'il n'y avait eu aucun vol, et que de toute évidence, ils savaient déjà où se trouvaient la gemme.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, marmonna Tony en installant son matériel : mais je les déteste.

Prenant du charbon, il en passa sur les lieux potentiels où il pourrait trouver des empreintes. Là, il se sentit rassuré. Il y avait des empreintes. Des preuves. Quelque chose pour trouver l'identité des voleurs.  
Tony se dépêcha de les recueillir. Bruce vint à son aide.

Pendant ce temps, Steve était en train d'interroger les moines avec Natasha. Mais les moines n'étaient guère utiles. Leur discours se résumait à se trouver à la messe, pendant qu'un moine travaillait sur un nouveau système de sécurité, et que trois mercenaires qui avaient été triés sur le volet, surveillaient les lieux, sans jamais montrer une seule seconde où pouvait se trouver la gemme.

\- Trois mercenaires ? Ils sont encore là ?  
\- Bien sûr. Et ils n'en savent pas plus que nous, ils n'ont rien vu.  
\- Vous engagez des mercenaires, donc ?  
\- Oui, c'est toujours plus efficace que des gens qui en sont au deuxième vol et qui n'ont toujours pas arrêté les criminels.

Steve dû appuyer sur l'épaule de Natasha, parce qu'il sentit de la tension chez la rouquine. En même temps, le moine venait plus ou moins de les insulter, ça semblait logique qu'elle n'apprécie pas cela. Elle rêvait de leur montrer par A + B pourquoi il ne fallait pas dire ça, mais au contact du blond, elle se détendit. Légèrement. Plus ou moins.

\- On va aller interroger ces mercenaires, ils seront peut-être plus utiles que des moines qui ont rien vu, fini par dire sarcastiquement Steve, comme si c'était réellement aimable.

Natasha eut un petit sourire en coin en entendant le blond, et le suivit :

\- Merci  
\- C'était mieux que de leur faire mal, non ?  
\- N'empêche qu'un bon coup où je pense leur aurait fait du bien.

Steve sourit et secoua la tête avant d'aller rapidement voir deux hommes qui étaient là :

\- ...Vous n'êtes que deux ?  
\- Ben ouais. L'autre on sait pas où il est.  
\- Comment ça "vous ne savez pas où il est"  
\- Bah, il est parti avant que vous arriviez.

Steve tressaillit. Est-ce que les gens dans cette église étaient sérieux, ou est ce qu'ils le faisaient exprès ? Un vol venait d'être commis, et soudain, une des personnes sur place disparaissait, et ils n'étaient pas le moins du monde inquiétés par ce fait.  
Immédiatement, le blond fit un signe à la rousse qui s'empressa de chercher les traces de ce troisième mercenaire qui s'était fait la malle. En attendant, il commença à interroger les deux restants, sur ce qu'ils avaient vu, sur le troisième compère, sur tout ce qui pouvait aider à retrouver les criminels en somme.

Mais il se rendit vite compte que les mercenaires n'avaient rien vu, et n'avaient pas bougé. Un se vantait de sa super audition et précisa que si un intrus avait pénétré les lieux, il l'aurait entendu même avant qu'il ait posé un pied dans la salle. Seulement, Steve savait que ceux qui en disaient le plus, étaient ceux qui en faisaient le moins.

Il était sûr et certain que l'église avaient embauché des mercenaires pas forcément si bon que ça, et autant dire que ça l'agaçait légèrement. Encore plus en pensant au fait que même ces types ne savaient pas où se trouvait la gemme, finalement. Ils surveillaient un lieu sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir où regarder.

Au final, le second chef des Avengers alla raconter ça à Tony, qui eut un petit rire :

\- En fait, ils sont vraiment pas doués quand on y réfléchi. Ils se sont pensés plus fort qu'une sécurité officielle, mais au final, ils ont perdu leur bien comme les autres.  
\- Bon, du coup Natasha enquête sur le mercenaire disparu...  
\- Je parie que c'est lui. Dommage qu'il n'existe rien pour surveiller des lieux en ayant des images... ... Ça me donne une idée.

Steve observa Tony noter quelque chose dans son carnet et en parler à Bruce. L'Avenger blond châtain secoua la tête, avant de retourner voir Natasha :

\- Alors ?  
\- Alors aucune trace de notre troisième incapable. A mon avis, c'était lui le plus intelligent des trois, et il a commis le vol.  
\- Tu penses que l'église a réussi à embaucher un type qui était en fait celui qui causerait leur perte ?  
\- Oh, ça ne serait pas surprenant.

Elle eut un rire, et s'empressa d'aller le dire aux moines, histoire de les faire pâlir.

Au final, les Avengers continuèrent leur enquête, mais l'histoire était simple à comprendre : l'Eglise avait engagé un mercenaire qu'ils pensaient correct, alors qu'en fait il travaillait avec les criminels.  
Ce mercenaire avait plus d'information que les autres quant à l'endroit possible où trouver la gemme. Il avait profité d'un tour de garde pour se faufiler dans cet endroit et dérober l'objet, avant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Puis, profitant de la panique de la découverte du vol, il s'était enfui.

\- Ils auraient mieux fait de nous engager nous, c'est surtout ça la conclusion, fit Steve  
\- Oui, aussi, mais rentrons. Je vais analyser les empreintes que j'ai trouvé, lâcha Tony alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

Et, c'était devant des moines médusés, et désespérés, que les Avengers rentrèrent à leur "QG".  
Là, Tony prit ses empreintes et commença à les analyser en observant tous les feuillets qu'il possédait.

\- Un jour, j'inventerais un moyen plus automatique que ces feuilles. C'est vraiment difficile de vérifier quelque chose avec ça.

Personne ne répondit à son commentaire, parce que tous savaient qu'il en serait capable. Ils le laissèrent juste poursuivre ses recherches avant d'avoir les yeux qui brillent. Et de vite redescendre dans sa joie.

\- ...Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Tony ? demanda Steve qui trouva la réaction de son collègue, particulièrement bizarre  
\- Les empreintes d'une personne qu'on connaît bien.  
\- …Tu veux dire que Loki aurait….  
\- Apparemment, même si j'ignore comment il a fait, ce qui a un côté presque fascinant.

Les trois se regardèrent, persuadé que quelque chose leur échappait. Thor se leva brusquement :

\- Je vais chercher Loki pour lui demander des comptes !  
\- Même si tu le trouvais, il ne se laissera pas capturer, Thor, lui fit remarquer Steve  
\- Même. Je réussirais à le capturer.

Thor n'aimait pas s'être fait avoir de cette façon. Et il n'aimait pas le fait que ce fut Loki qui avait quand même volé la gemme. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, et cette fois, il était prêt à faire correctement son travail.

\- Bon, si tu veux. Pendant ce temps je vais réfléchir à comment trouver l'identité de l'empreinte

Thor haussa les épaules, et demanda à emprunter la voiture de Stark. Qui refusa. La dernière fois, Thor lui avait rendu dans un état pathétique. Et si c'était pour partir la poursuite d'un criminel, ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour la survie de l'engin.

Finalement, Thor partit à pieds, mais suffisamment remonté pour être prêt à affronter ce Loki qui n'avait pourtant pas tant perdu en estime dans son coeur. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire.


	5. Chapter 5

Il était assis sur un fauteuil, l'air serein. Rien ne pouvait après tout le déranger, puisqu'il se savait en sécurité. Dans ses mains, se trouvait un journal, dans lequel était déjà dépeint le vol qui avait été commis durant la nuit. Celui de l'une des dernières gemmes naturelles. Il se laissa à sourire, humidifiant lentement son doigt pour tourner la page, ayant fini de prendre plaisir à imaginer la réaction de l'église. Il entreprit la lecture des autres articles qui étaient sous ses yeux.

Son esprit était pourtant ailleurs. Certainement que le fait d'être victorieux de partout, rendait distrait. Après tout, Loki ne cessait d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait, et ce n'était pas un groupe de types se pensant plus fort que lui, qui pourraient l'arrêter.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas fait ça tout seul. Il n'aurait pas pu le faire seul. Et ce n'était même pas lui qui commandait. Mais bientôt, ces "alliés" se mettraient à genou devant lui. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.  
Faire semblant d'être plus faible, faire qu'on le sous-estime, et ensuite, obtenir le pouvoir.

Si tout se passait bien, il serait bientôt la personne la plus puissante du monde. Avec toutes ces gemmes, il ne voyait pas comment ça aurait pu en être autrement. Howard Stark devait se retourner dans sa tombe, de savoir sa découverte ainsi utilisée.

Quoique.

Howard Stark avait fait bien pire, en faisant du marché des gemmes, un marché de trafic d'armes. Plus qu'un marché de vaisseau. Bien que la plupart des vaisseaux vendus par Stark Industries du temps de Howard servaient à faire la guerre, et non pas à faire des croisières.

Loki fini par replier son journal.  
Il était inutile de lire dans le vide. Mieux valait laisser ses pensées défiler. Celles qu'il voulait ignorer mais qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Avant, il n'était pas grand-chose. Tout juste un expert dans l'utilisation des gemmes les plus sournoises. Il avait réussi à en récupérer des uniquement données aux espions, juste pour ce but.  
Mais Loki avait énormément d'ambition. Et être juste l'enfant adopté d'une famille qui ne désirait même pas tant lui parler, ne lui offrait rien. Plutôt que de suivre la lignée de sa "famille", qui se contentait d'aider à construire des vaisseaux, il avait décidé d'aller voir ailleurs. C'est comme ça qu'il avait trouvé les criminels qu'il suivait à présent.

Criminels, qui bien qu'ils avaient quelques manque de subtilité, étaient plutôt intéressants dans leur plan : dérober les gemmes naturelles, marque d'un grand pouvoir, et qui une fois réunies, offriraient alors un certain nombre de possibilité. Avec ça, ils étaient sûrs de pouvoir menacer les plus grands dirigeants, obtenir leur place, créer une arme monstrueuse, ou même concevoir un vaisseau gigantesque et dépasser tout ce que les Stark avaient pu créer jusque-là pour se faire de l'argent.

Seulement, Loki ne comptait pas les laisser faire, et comptait bien leur voler leurs plans.  
Mais pour le moment, il devait attendre que les dernières gemmes soient volées.

Il se rappelait des premiers vols. Un jeu d'enfant, puisque les Avengers avaient trop à regarder. Maintenant, le jeu devenait plus difficile, puisque les endroits étaient surveillés. Il ne restait que deux gemmes après tout.  
Loki resta silencieux, et fini par se lever.  
Marchant lentement, il songeait à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

A cette gemme qui lui avait permis de se téléporter en un instant, au risque de sa vie. Après tout, il n'avait pas été sûr que ça fonctionne. Mais il avait pu passer de l'exposition à l'église, tout en changeant son apparence. Il se rappelait que ses "collègues" avaient estimé que c'était du gâchis d'énergie, mais il s'en fichait bien. Leur idée à base de vaisseau silencieux ne lui avait pas plu.  
Se contenter de faire un petit tour de magie, lui semblait plus amusant

Et c'est de cette façon que Loki avait réussi à voler la gemme prévu tout en tourmentant Thor. Et autant dire qu'il était plutôt satisfait du petit tour qu'il avait fait. Il songeait déjà la prochaine chose qu'il ferait pour la prochaine gemme.

Il savait bien sûr laquelle il tâcherait de voler, puisque c'était lui qui avait suggéré l'idée du calendrier. Oh, ça les rendait plus prévisibles, bien sûr, mais ça ajoutait un peu challenge, et puis, Stark avait quand même mis du temps avant de comprendre qu'il y avait un pattern derrière les vols. Il avait fallu un second vol pour qu'il y arrive. C'était déjà trop tard.

Loki s'approchait de la sortie de leur cachette. Il comptait juste prendre l'air, savourer sa victoire à l'extérieur, plutôt que de profiter de criminels nuls pour faire la fête. Il songea un instant à la possibilité de croiser le blond qui n'avait cessé de lui tourner autour.  
Thor avait quand même quelque chose de particulier.

A la base, l'homme aux yeux verts comptait juste lui tourner autour, le tourmenter sans jamais ne lui offrir de réponse. Et puis, le blond s'était avéré étrangement bête et intelligent à la fois. Et étrange tout court, à l'emmener ainsi à la boulangerie, sans raison aucune.

Loki ne savait pas trop comment dans quelle circonstance il avait pu lui donner son nom. Mais ça avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, et le voleur avait préféré l'éliminer que le laisser en vie.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi Thor lui faisait cet effet-là. Mais il savait que ça l'agaçait profondément. Il aurait préféré pouvoir lui faire mal sans penser à rien. Sans avoir l'impression de frapper quelqu'un qu'il ne devait pas.

Cela avait un côté particulièrement frustrant, en fait.

Loki, en y repensant, se sentit d'ailleurs agacé, et lâcha un soupir. Avançant plus rapidement qu'avant, il essaya de capturer l'air avec son nez, comme pour pouvoir se sentir mieux.  
Il ferma un peu les yeux. Cela montrait qu'il se sentait presque libre, juste, content de lui. Ravi de pouvoir être là et de savoir que bientôt il aurait terminé.

Et quand il les rouvrit, il vit quelque chose foncer sur lui. Ça avait une force qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Un marteau dégageant des éclairs.  
Il eut un petit sourire, bien que deux secondes avant il était agacé rien que de penser à la personne qui lui faisait face à présent.

Il ne se laissa pas faire. Loki n'avait pas envie de finir assommé ou électrocuté. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être bizarrement heureux de revoir l'homme qui paraissait furieux de le retrouver. Lui, heureux, pour ça ? Le voleur n'y comprenait pas grand-chose à cette soudaine émotion qui n'avait rien à faire là, mais dans tous les cas, il esquiva. Il était encore assez agile pour faire cela. Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi.  
\- Tu es un voleur.  
\- C'est bien, tu t'améliores d'un point de vue intelligence.  
\- Ça t'amuses, hein ? Je t'ai cherché, je t'ai trouvé, je vais te capturer.

Oh, cela amusait complètement Loki de se moquer de son adversaire, c'était vrai. Après tout, le voir comprendre enfin qui il pouvait être, avait quelque chose d'étrangement plaisant. Comme si la vérité était libératrice.  
Et ça non plus, ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Tu devrais te rendre, sinon on va t'attraper.  
\- Non merci, j'ai mieux à faire.  
\- C'est vrai, il te reste des vols, fit remarquer Thor  
\- Exactement.

Loki esquiva un nouveau coup de marteau. Décidément, le blond était prêt à en découdre, et ne comptait pas en démordre. Loki se demanda s'il devait en faire quelque chose. Comme l'assommer, lui donner un bon coup dans la tête, le faire souffrir, sinon. A quoi ressemblerait un blond aussi têtu, avec un nez en sang ? Déjà qu'il ne semblait pas si fier quand son coin douillet avait explosé.  
Loki se saisit d'une lame, avant de donner un coup au visage de celui qui semblait en rogne.

Thor se prit l'attaque et recula brusquement, alors que sa joue se mit à saigner d'une coupure provoquée par la lame que Loki avait utilisée. Il n'y fit même pas attention. Il savait qu'il devait ramener Loki, qu'après tout ça, une fois capturé, il y aurait plus de chances qu'ils puissent s'en sortir. S'il le laissait s'enfuir encore, tout serait plus difficile, et ils ignoreraient encore ce qu'ils devraient faire pour avoir les autres criminels et surtout, pour récupérer les gemmes.  
Thor agissait pour les Avengers.  
Et même s'il aimait bien Loki, il savait que pour le coup, il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? lui demanda quand même le blond, l'air contrarié, alors qu'il venait de rater un nouveau coup de marteau  
\- Les vols ou esquiver ?  
\- Les vols !  
\- Oh, juste comme ça.

Comme si Loki allait donner ses raisons maintenant. Ça n'aurait aucun sens, alors il ne le fit pas. Bien sûr, Thor en fut un peu plus énervé. Loki s'en rendit compte, et, déjà lassé de ce jeu de marteau, il se dépêcha d'aller le menacer avec une lame. Juste comme ça, son couteau posé contre la nuque du blond qui était pris au piège :

\- Tu es coincé, maintenant.  
\- Tu veux vraiment me tuer ?  
\- Te tuer, je ne sais pas, mais au moins, ainsi, tu vas arrêter d'agiter ton marteau inutilement.  
\- Mjonilr n'est pas inutile !  
\- ...Donner un nom à son marteau est inutile...

Loki secoua la tête

\- Bien, maintenant je vais te laisser, fit Loki en se demandant pourquoi il ne le tuait pas sur le champ  
\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt me donner d'autres indices ?  
\- D'autres indices ?  
\- Bien sûr, tu m'avais dit que vous n'étiez pas seul.  
\- Et si j'avais menti ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies menti.

Et en effet, Thor semblait persuadé de ce qu'il disait.

\- Et je pense que si tu m'as donné un indice, tu peux m'en donner d'autres.  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Parce que non. C'est si dur à comprendre ?

Ca ne sembla pas plaire au blond. Il s'agita, et Loki s'en ficha.

\- Bien, comme je l'ai dit, je vais partir.

C'est bien ce qu'il comptait faire, vite partir, pour être tranquille, et pouvoir aller être tranquille ailleurs. Loki était à deux doigts d'attraper l'objet qui pouvait l'aider à partir. Il voulait que l'autre le laisse tranquille, après tout. Mais au moment où il posa sa main sur son diffuseur de brume, il sentit un coup.  
Thor était plus rapide que prévu, et son marteau, plus fort que ce qu'il fallait aussi, après tout.  
Loki se sentit perdre connaissance, il grimaça, et tomba.

Il aurait dû le voir venir, à ne pas tenir si bien son ennemi. A se penser au-dessus de tout. Mais non. Et il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Sombrant dans un jardin d'ombres, dans lequel il pouvait jouer à s'imaginer devenir le plus fort, mais où ça n'arriverait pas en réalité.  
Thor observa le corps étendu au sol, et sembla content de lui, et à la fois un peu déçu.  
Mais Loki avait refusé jusqu'au bout de céder, alors il n'avait pas eu le choix que de lui faire perdre connaissance.

Thor attrapa le corps du criminel, sans trop de difficulté. En effet, celui-ci était plus léger que lui-même. Mais ça semblait logique. Thor possédait une musculature qui démontrait qu'il pesait un certain poids. Loki lui….Restait quand même plutôt fin et maigre. Alors la différence était claire.  
C'est pour cette raison que le blond n'eut pas trop de mal à le ramener chez les Avengers.

Au moins avait-il réussi à faire ça. Tony l'accueillit avec grand plaisir. Forcément : il leur ramenait quand même leur principal suspect dans l'affaire qui les préoccupait tous. Il n'allait pas le mettre dehors.  
Rapidement, il fut décidé de contacter Fury, pour qu'il puisse savoir quoi faire du coupable. De toute façon, ce qu'il suggérait semblait plutôt évident : il voudrait probablement récupérer des informations sur l'endroit où se trouvaient les gemmes volées, et sur les complices de Loki.  
Encore plus rapidement, Steve alla emmener le corps inconscient de Loki, dans des sortes de prisons. Tony avait installé ça, dans le cas où il avait fallu capturer des criminels avant que Fury ne s'en charge.

Et de toute évidence, Loki y avait sa place.  
Thor se proposa pour être là quand il se réveillerait. Personne ne voulut le contredire, puisque de toute évidence, il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Mais Tony suggéra quand même, que vu qu'il ne risquait pas de cracher le morceau si facilement, il faudrait laisser Natasha essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Après tout, la rouquine était connue pour ses capacités à mener des interrogatoires avec brio.

Alors que Loki restait inconscient, il rata la visite de Fury qui jugea logique d'attendre que Romanoff use de ses capacités pour tirer des informations à l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il rata aussi celle de Clint qui se moqua un peu de lui parce que ses cheveux étaient un peu gras. Il ne vit pas non plus le regard scientifique de Bruce qui avait fini par suivre Tony quand celui-ci lui avait dit "regarde on a capturé le criminel".

Quand Loki ouvrit les yeux, il n'était pourtant pas seul.

Mais avant de s'en apercevoir, il regarda autour de lui, et vit où il se trouvait. Dans une cellule presque miteuse, pas mal sale, parce que non utilisé, et surtout relativement froide. Tout de fer et d'acier, les barreaux étaient assez serrés entre eux pour l'empêcher de passer. Et plus encore, il n'avait plus son équipement sur lui, n'étant vêtu que de son haut et de son bas, disant adieu a ses nombreuses lames cachées sur lui, son diffuseur de brume, et sa cape aux capacités particulières.

Il grimaça. Tout allait très bien voyons. Il était coincé dans un endroit, sans aucun équipement.  
Ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Ou si.  
Quand il s'aperçu que de toute évidence, il n'était même pas seul. Que devant lui, assis devant la cellule, se tenait une silhouette qu'il reconnut trop facilement.

\- Toujours toi.

Thor leva son regard vers lui. Il hocha lentement la tête

\- Encore moi. Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas si méchant que ça. Tu ne m'as même pas tué.  
\- Tu es insupportable.

Loki se mit en position assise, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que la cage en devenait plus confortable. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, palpait ses vêtements, son corps, à la recherche de la moindre chose qui pouvait l'aider.  
Thor l'observa avec un petit sourire :

\- On t'a fouillé intégralement. Tu n'as plus rien.

Apprendre ça, n'avait rien de réjouissant. Un instant, Loki pensa à ses "alliés" qui devaient avoir éventuellement appris la nouvelle. Il repensa au fait que ceux-ci n'en seraient pas tant heureux, et que si jamais il parvenait à se libérer, il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.  
Tout ça parce qu'il s'était cru plus malin. Qu'il ne s'était pas méfié.  
Quel idiot il faisait, à présent.

\- Je dois vous féliciter, c'est ça ?  
\- Tu peux, si tu veux. Mais moi je veux surtout des réponses. Et je ne suis pas le seul.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apportera de vous parler, hm ? Vous allez me garder enfermé, alors bon….  
\- Non.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Thor haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir ne pas être de notre côté, j'imagine que le vol te fais profiter, mais si tu nous rejoignais, ça serait plus facile pour toi.  
\- Vous rejoindre ? Pourquoi faire ? Sauver les gens, et tout ce genre de chose ? Tu parles.

Comme s'il voulait faire ça. Comme s'il allait le faire, d'ailleurs. C'était improbable.

\- Pourquoi tu voles ?  
\- Encore cette question. Tu es quelqu'un d'obstiné  
\- Si ce n'est pas à moi que tu réponds, ça sera à Romanoff.  
\- Romanoff ? Natasha Romanoff en personne ? Tiens donc….

Loki avait un petit sourire moqueur. De toute évidence, il la connaissait. En un sens, c'était normal, chacun des Avengers avaient sa propre réputation, et l'homme aux yeux verts avait même avant, déjà reconnu Thor.

En somme, Loki ne craignait pas vraiment Romanoff. Il n'avait peur de personne, parce qu'il savait que de toute façon, ils ne pourraient jamais lui faire cracher le morceau. Il avait trop l'habitude de garder le secret, de se taire. Et ce qu'il avait vécu, lui permettait d'acquérir la capacité à ne même pas craindre la torture.

De toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre.  
S'il parlait, il ne récupérerait pas son butin. Valait mieux se taire et attendre l'occasion de s'enfuir. C'était une meilleure idée, du moins à son avis.

\- Elle va te faire parler.  
\- C'est ce que vous croyez.

Mais ça n'arriverait pas, Loki en était sûr.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu sois différent, lâcha soudainement Thor  
\- On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut.  
\- Tu avais l'air mieux à la boulangerie.  
\- Et si je ne faisais que te manipuler pour te soutirer des informations ?  
\- Tu ne m'as rien demandé du tout.  
\- Je l'aurais fait de façon plus discrète et c'est pour ça que tu crois que je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Thor eut un doute quant à ce que lui disait Loki, mais il secoua finalement la tête

\- Non, je suis sûr et certain que tu n'as rien fait de tout ça.

Il y eut un silence, et de par celui-ci, Thor fut sûr de lui. Parce qu'il avait l'impression que si Loki avait vraiment voulu lui soutirer des informations, il aurait plus insisté sur le fait qu'il l'aurait fait. Il lui aurait prouvé.

\- Donc tu aimais vraiment aller à la boulangerie.  
\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, je te l'ai dit.  
\- On a retrouvé sur toi, un papier de la boulangerie.

Loki déglutit. C'est vrai qu'il y était retourné, mais ça ne montrait rien. Il avait juste trouvé les aliments bons, et puis c'était tout. C'était loin de signifier qu'il était content d'avoir pu découvrir la boulangerie ou ce genre de trucs.

\- J'ai le droit d'aller dans des magasins.  
\- Si tu le dis.

Et Thor ne semblait réellement pas convaincu, ça semblait évident. L'homme aux yeux verts, se colla un peu au mur, bien que de toute évidence, la cellule restait toujours aussi poussiéreuse, ce qui ne lui allait pas.

\- Je peux quand même savoir comment tu as fait pour réussir à rentrer dans l'église ?  
\- Tiens, vous ne le savez pas ?

Loki savait que les Avengers n'étaient pas assez stupides pour ne pas comprendre que de toute évidence, un des criminels avait réussi à se faire passer pour un mercenaire. Que Loki l'avait remplacé durant le vol parce qu'il était plus agile que ce gros badaud. Que tout était prévu depuis longtemps. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne devaient pas penser à la téléportation.

\- Plus ou moins si, lâcha Thor.  
\- Alors ne pose pas des questions idiotes.  
\- Je ne suis pas un idiot. Toi tu l'es un peu par contre.  
\- Oh vraiment ? demanda Loki, légèrement vexé  
\- Tu t'es fait assommer hyper facilement, en fait.

Ce n'était pas faux.  
Mais alors que Loki allait répliquer quelque chose, une silhouette arriva tout près de Thor. Rousse, fine, l'air presque patibulaire et à la fois sournois. Natasha Romanoff.

\- Tu essaies mes techniques d'interrogatoires ? lui demanda-t-elle, l'air amusée  
\- Oh non, je ne fais que discuter avec lui.  
\- Tu discutes avec notre suspect ? Intéressant.

La rousse eut un sourire, puis elle observa Loki du coin de l'oeil.

\- Bon, je vais devoir te l'emprunter, parce que Tony et Fury m'ont demandé de l'interroger.  
\- Je sais. Je te le laisse.

Thor se leva doucement, et regarda Loki :

\- Tu sais, tu aurais mieux fait de me parler à moi, ça aurait été sûrement plus facile.  
\- Comme si j'avais peur.

Thor haussa les épaules et partit, alors que Natasha se plaça en face du voleur.

\- Bien à nous deux.  
\- Je ne parlerais pas.  
\- Hmhm, si tu le dis. Après c'est vrai que je ne te forcerais pas….

Rien que ça, ça fit tiquer Loki. Il se doutait que ça serait plus compliqué que prévu.  
L'interrogatoire commençait.


	6. Chapter 6

Il n'avait toujours rien dit. Il gardait toujours le silence. La semaine passait, et la date du prochain vol approchait. Les Avengers n'avaient strictement eut aucune nouvelle des voleurs. Loki était resté muet, mais Natasha avait fait remarquer qu'il semblait un peu inquiet.

Inquiet sûrement que les criminels le dépassent, qu'ils ne partagent pas, quelque chose du genre. Dans tous les cas, Loki était coincé, alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre, et de constater.

Thor lui parlait souvent. Il essayait de le convaincre, de changer d'avis, de devenir meilleur.  
C'était comme parler à un mur.  
Thor, soupira. Tony et Steve voyaient bien que leur dompteur de marteau préféré semblait inquiet, Tony lui avait fait même fait un tour de dirigeable dans les airs pour lui changer les idées. Mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

Natasha avait beau être une très bonne interrogatrice, Loki était du genre sournois et malin, et il n'avait rien lâché. Même quand Natasha avait menacé de lui casser le bras.  
Et avait mis sa menace à exécution.  
Loki se retrouvait avec un bras utilisable en moins, et une douleur régulière, mais il était resté silencieux.

\- Il doit être habitué, avait lâché Natasha après son petit interrogatoire et tour de force.  
\- Aux tortures ? demanda Thor qui n'était pas loin  
\- Oui.

Thor n'avait pas aimé apprendre ça.  
Peut-être parce que réellement, il s'était attaché au criminel.

Mais le temps passa, Loki ne lâcha rien, et il devenait de plus en plus inutile. Fury demandait même à le récupérer pour l'emprisonner un peu plus longtemps et réellement.  
Mais Thor avait refusé, persuadé qu'il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose.  
Finalement, ils étaient plutôt coincés.

Seulement, il y eut le jour. Ce jour, où, non loin de la date "normale" du prochain vol, ils reçurent une missive intéressante. Quelqu'un avait mis une annonce dans le journal. Elle était codée, mais les agents de Fury qui ne faisaient pas partie des Avengers, l'avaient décrypté.

Et l'avaient bien sûr transmis aux Avengers.  
Tony se précipita presque à la cellule de Loki et lui fit face, avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je vais te faire un peu de lecture, tu es prêt ?

Loki fronça les sourcils. Forcément, il n'aimait guère cette idée.

\- "Tu n'es plus utile, tu ne sers plus, tu n'es plus réapparu, tu as échoué, on continuera sans toi."

Ce n'était pas l'exactitude du message, mais Tony en avait clairement rajouté pour appuyer les faits et rendre un peu plus minable, l'homme aux yeux verts, qui se crispa.  
Bien, Loki comprit par ce fait qu'il se retrouvait seul et sans les gemmes.

\- Tu es coincé, tu devrais parler, tu vois.  
\- Je ne parlerais pas.  
\- Tu leur est loyal ?  
\- Non.

Loki était prêt à les trahir depuis longtemps honnêtement. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore fait, parce qu'il savait que s'il en révélait trop, ça ne signifierait pas forcément qu'il serait libéré. Peut-être même qu'ils le garderaient enfermé. Et lui, il voulait récupérer son butin avant que les Avengers ne mettent le grappin dessus. C'était pour cette raison qu'il gardait encore le silence, malgré son manque de loyauté.

Chose que Thor ne comprenait bien sûr pas. Ce fait lui échappait.  
Et, sans autre ressource que sa propre naïveté, le blond continuait d'insister :

\- Alors tu pourrais tout nous dire.  
\- Non, je ne dirais rien.  
\- Tu es têtu.

Ils l'étaient tous les deux. Même Romanoff lui avait dit de laisser tomber, que c'était à elle de s'occuper de ça, et que Loki finirait bien par craquer. Mais Thor écoutait rarement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre de les dénoncer ?  
\- J'ai à perdre que vous ne me délivrerez pas.  
\- Je te délivrerais si tu nous dis où ils sont.

Loki leva un sourcil.

\- Vraiment ? Tu serais stupide à ce point ?

Il aurait voulu se reprendre, jouer d'un peu plus de sournoiserie, manipuler cet homme blond qui était décidément à la fois trop naïf et trop intelligent pour être réel. Mais c'était trop tard, cette phrase était sortie toute seule.

\- Oui. Je peux te faire sortir et qu'on aille les capturer ensemble.

Est-ce que Thor était si insouciant ? Est-ce qu'il avait conscience que dès l'instant où Loki serait libéré, celui-ci prendrait la fuite, et ferait en sorte de vite aller récupérer son bien et disparaître ? Et tant pis s'il n'obtenait pas toutes les gemmes originelles. C'était un détail ça. Il ferait avec, au pire.  
Du moment qu'il n'était pas tiraillé entre des gens qui voulaient l'avoir lui et les gemmes.

\- Très bien…  
\- Mais bien sûr, je ferais en sorte que tu t'enfuies pas.

Tiens, le blond était finalement plus intelligent que prévu.

\- Alors non, je refuse.  
\- Loki…  
\- Est ce que tu as déjà été enfermé ? Est-ce que tu as déjà croupi dans une cellule avec aucun moyen de t'enfuir, et en ayant perdu tout ce que tu avais gagné ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors tais-toi et pars.

Thor l'observa.

\- Tu sais, si tu nous aides à capturer les criminels, on te libérera ensuite.  
\- Je doute que ton "chef" soit d'accord avec ça.

C'était vrai. Tony ne voudrait sûrement pas libérer Loki, même si celui-ci aidait à capturer les autres criminels. Parce que Loki était aussi un criminel.

\- Tant pis pour lui.  
\- Alors quoi ? Je t'aide, tu captures les criminels, et tu me laisses m'enfuir ?  
\- Oui.

Vraiment, ce type était idiot.  
Mais Loki avait un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, comme si ça l'intéressait. Non, ce n'était pas comme si. En fait, ça l'intéressait. Vraiment.

\- …Très bien, pourquoi pas.

Il pourrait toujours le mener en bateau, ce qui pourrait potentiellement être intéressant. Et en même temps il récupérerait ses biens, mettrait les idiots pour qui il travaillait, derrière les barreaux, et s'enfuirait sans jamais qu'on ne le retrouve.

Tout ça parce que Thor était un imbécile.  
C'était parfait.

\- Bon alors, je vais trouver le moyen de te faire sortir sans que personne ne sache rien.

Oui vraiment, c'était un idiot fini. Pour contredire les ordres du chef des Avengers, qu'on parle de Fury, de Stark ou même de Rogers, d'ailleurs. Mais Loki était ravi de ce fait, bien évidemment. Bizarrement, le sol lui sembla plus confortable, dans l'attente de bientôt pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il voudrait. Pendant ce temps, Thor était parti chercher une solution, que Loki espérait réalisable.  
Bientôt il sortirait de là.  
Bientôt il pourrait mettre à nouveau ses desseins en marche.

De nombreuses idées d'évasion lui venaient. Mais en un sens, utiliser Thor pour pouvoir se débarrasser de ses imbéciles qui ne voulaient plus de lui, avait quelque chose d'intéressant aussi. Plus il y songeait, plus ça lui semblait être une bonne solution.  
Pendant ce temps, Thor savait qu'essayer de convaincre Tony ou Steve n'aurait aucun effet. Ils ne voudraient jamais sortir Loki. Il savait qu'il devait le faire lui-même et c'est bien pour ça qu'il avait réussi à prendre les clés sans qu'on ne le voie.

Enfin il espérait sans qu'on ne le voie.  
Il avait aussi pris un bracelet. C'était une invention du père de Tony, que Tony n'avait jamais trop voulu garder, parce qu'elle faisait mal. Thor ne voulait pas trop faire mal à Loki, mais ce bracelet était pratique, parce qu'il donnait un choc électrique si on s'éloignait a cinquante mètres du second bracelet qui lui était inoffensif.  
A croire que Thor adorait un peu trop l'électricité.  
Il retourna rapidement aux cellules, en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

\- Thor ? Tu vas encore voir ton criminel favori ?

Thor se retourna soudainement, en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible. Oh, c'était un peu compliqué quand on était une personne qui n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir. Surtout qu'il faisait face dorénavant à Tony Stark en personne qui l'observait l'air amusé :

\- Oui… Enfin si tu parles de Loki, bien sûr  
\- De qui d'autre je pourrais parler ? Loki est le seul qu'on garde ici…. Parce qu'une certaine personne ne veut pas qu'on l'emmène à Fury.

Cette certaine personne, c'était bien sûr Thor. Qui eut juste un petit sourire

\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut tirer du bon de lui !  
\- Si tu le dis…. J'attends de voir quand même, parce que pour le moment, il semble surtout être une tête à claques.

Ce n'était pas faux, Thor ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose chez Loki, de différent que chez les autres criminels. Le fait que tout ce temps, même si c'était pour le berner, il avait accepté de le suivre et de discuter avec, peut-être.

Tony se contenta de passer son chemin après ça, et Thor en fut rassuré.  
Il pouvait de nouveau se diriger vers les cellules avec autant de discrétion - et de naturel - possible. D'autant qu'il se doutait que Stark ne mettrait pas longtemps à se douter que les clés avaient disparu.

Thor songea aussi fait que dès l'instant où il libérerait Loki, il allait devoir faire en sorte de vite l'aider à sortir.

Arrivant au coin des cellules, il attrapa deux ou trois affaires du criminel qu'il comptait libérer. Il n'allait pas le laisser sans rien, et ce, même si ça pouvait mettre en danger sa propre vie. Il tentait ce défi.  
Complètement fou.  
Thor alla ensuite vers la cellule de Loki qui fut surpris de le voir revenir, mais très heureux. Apparemment, le blond était assez dingue pour faire ça.

\- Je te libère que si tu tends ton bras.  
\- Mon bras ?  
\- Oui, celui cassé. Je vais t'aider.

Loki s'interrogea, mais le fit, puisque si c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour s'en sortir….. C'est à ce moment-là que Thor en profita pour lui mettre d'abord une attelle pour qu'il n'ait pas trop mal et immédiatement après, le bracelet au poignet. Il avait déjà mis celui qui lui permettrait d'être le référent à son propre poignet.  
L'homme aux yeux verts, sentant ce qu'il se passait, essaya de rapidement retirer son poignet. Mais c'était trop tard. Il grimaça juste de douleur.

Le blond eut un grand sourire :

\- Voilà, comme ça je suis sûr que tu ne t'enfuiras pas.  
\- … Je te déteste.  
\- Mais viens, on va aller taper des criminels.  
\- … C'est toi que je voudrais frapper à cet instant  
\- Oh, je sais.

Thor ne semblait pas dérangé par cette idée, comme si c'était parfaitement normal qu'on puisse vouloir lui faire mal. Et puis de toute façon, déjà il ouvrait la cellule de Loki pour lui rendre ses objets :

\- Tiens, tu auras besoin de ça non ?

Loki arqua un sourcil, avec un léger sourire. Et en plus, le blond lui donnait les armes idéales pour le tuer. Mais il se doutait que celui-ci ne se laisserait pas faire. Alors il supposa qu'il allait devoir attendre avant d'être complètement libre.  
Bien vite, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers une sortie peu empruntée de l'atelier de Stark. Thor était sûr, du moins presque, de n'y croiser personne, et de cette façon, il savait qu'il pourrait aller partir avec Loki sans qu'on ne les arrête.

Bien évidemment, le brun aux yeux verts le suivi sans problème, regardant également autour de lui pour voir un peu plus ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans l'atelier de Stark. D'autant que cette fameuse sortie, était une entrée pratique pour le jour où il voudrait récupérer la gemme qui servait de cœur à Tony…  
Loki avança dans la rue, quand ils furent enfin sortis. Bien évidemment, ils durent quand même se cacher parmi les ruelles, avant que Thor ne se tourne vers lui.

\- Au fait, où allons-nous ?

Loki leva un sourcil, et eut un petit sourire en coin :

\- C'est amusant que tu me demandes ça seulement maintenant...  
\- Je sais, mais tu peux me dire ?

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation dans l'air. Mais finalement, l'homme aux yeux verts hocha la tête, et fini par servir de guide. Il s'imagina d'abord emmener Thor dans un coin sombre pour lui faire réellement la peau et pouvoir être tranquille. Mais l'idée de pouvoir punir ceux qui l'avaient abandonné restait dans son esprit, aussi il décida finalement de ne pas le faire. Ainsi, il se mit en route vers le repère des autres criminels.  
Tout en espérant sincèrement que de fait, ils n'avaient pas déménagé...

\- Ils sont partis.

Tony observa Natasha. Thor avait peut-être pensé que les Avengers ne remarqueraient pas sa combine, mais c'était faux, et de toute évidence, ils l'avaient laissé faire. C'était Natasha, qui avait proposé de laisser Thor faire, et de ne pas bouger, de se contenter d'envoyer Clint les suivre.  
De toute évidence, Tony avait protesté, disant que Loki pouvait s'enfuir, et qu'il fallait apprendre à Thor d'arrêter de faire ce genre de chose. Mais Natasha l'avait convaincu rapidement :

\- On a besoin de trouver les autres criminels non ?

Et c'était ainsi que Steve avait approuvé, suivi de Tony, qui n'avait, néanmoins, pas pu s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque acerbe :

\- Et quoi, on les laisse trouver les criminels et on fonce dans le tas?  
\- Non, mais ça nous laisse du temps pour établir une stratégie, n'est-ce pas ? avait répondu Steve en fixant Natasha qui lui avait souri en approbation.

C'était de cette façon, qu'ils avaient commencé à établir ce qu'ils allaient faire, dès l'instant où Clint les informerait qu'ils se trouvaient chez les criminels.

Ils avaient marché un certain temps, c'était indéniable. D'ailleurs, Thor s'était rendu compte que de toute évidence, ils étaient arrivés à un endroit de Nouveau York qu'il n'était même pas sûr de connaître lui-même, ce qui l'avait surpris.

Aucun des deux ne se doutait qu'ils étaient potentiellement suivis. Et de toute façon, ils finirent par arriver à bon port, puisque Loki fini par s'arrêter.

L'endroit semblait particulièrement abandonné, désaffecté, et impraticable. Personne n'avait envie de venir ici. Et il semblait évident que toute personne qui voudrait y pénétrer devrait faire attention à l'effondrement de l'endroit.  
Thor fronça les sourcils, observant cette façade des plus repoussantes, et tourna son regard vers Loki qui hocha la tête

\- C'est bien là. Et on devrait se dépêcher parce que parfois ils surveillent les fenêtres.

Ainsi, ils rentreraient de façon plus surprenante.  
Ils se faufilèrent rapidement dans le bâtiment, qui laissait, quand on rentrait dedans, échapper une odeur chimique qui prenait immédiatement le nez. Thor grimaça un peu, mais continua d'avancer là où Loki le menait. De toute évidence, pour le moment l'endroit ne semblait pas aménagé.

Ils arrivèrent devant un ascenseur, et Thor observa Loki comme s'il était fou. Après tout, dans un pareil endroit, ça ne pouvait décemment pas marcher.

Mais sûrement que c'était sans compter l'histoire des gemmes, même minimes, et de leur capacités extraordinaires à reproduire de l'électricité sans électricité.

Loki s'avança, et toucha le bouton avec quelque chose dans sa main. Une sorte de clé.  
Ainsi, les rouages parurent parfaitement marcher, et une cabine d'ascenseur sembla grimper pour s'arrêter devant eux, faisant un bruit de rouille remarquable.

\- ...Ils vont savoir qu'on va arriver, du coup, non ?  
\- Non. Ils ne surveillent jamais le couloir d'entrée.  
\- Ils surveillent les fenêtres mais pas le couloir d'entrée ?  
\- Oui. On n'a jamais dit que c'était des génies.

Thor eut un doute, et à cause de celui-ci, attrapa son marteau par précaution. On ne savait jamais, il n'avait pas envie d'arriver en bas et de se retrouver pas préparé à faire à une éventuelle armée de criminels capable de lui démonter la tête.

Donc, il se préparait.  
Loki sembla suivre son geste, parce qu'il garda tout de même dans sa main une lame. Au cas où.

L'ascenseur prenait son temps, mais il correspondait aux critères d'un ascenseur normal : lent, et aux tendances à faire des bruits parfois inquiétants. Il n'y avait que l'ascenseur spécial de la tour qui pouvait se permettre d'être rapide et efficace.  
L'ascenseur arriva en bas. Et Loki ouvrit la porte. Là, il découvrit un couloir vide, et ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé de ce fait. Il fit signe à Thor d'avancer, et lui expliqua en murmurant, le plan des lieux.

\- Au bout du couloir, il y a la porte d'entrée. Là on tombe directement sur un salon, donc... On risque probablement de se faire repérer à ce moment-là.  
\- D'accord, donc on ouvre la porte et on agit ?  
\- Exactement.

Le couloir était sombre, et n'était pas si long que ça. Il semblait juste mal entretenu, et plus ou moins éclairé par une lumière d'une lampe à pétrole qui faiblissait à vue d'œil, et qui n'était certainement pas utilisé à son maximum. Bref, il semblait évident que le lieu n'avait pas pour but d'être beau, et que le couloir servait juste d'entrée.

Tony avait bien reçu le message de Clint. Il était content de sa petite invention, qui marchait une fois sur deux, mais qui était efficace. A base de morse, la personne qui possédait une sorte de petite télécommande, pouvait alors transmettre le message qu'il désirait. Et Clint l'avait fait en donnant l'adresse des lieux, et en précisant qu'il ne pouvait pas les suivre sans se faire voir.

Immédiatement après, le reste des Avengers partirent.

Loki et Thor s'avançaient lentement dans le couloir. Loki espérait sincèrement qu'une fois qu'il ouvrirait la porte il y aurait toujours quelqu'un. Mais de toute évidence, ils entendirent soudain un rire gras et fort, qui leur confirma qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un qui s'y trouvait.  
Thor avança plus vite. Sûrement était-ce parce que la discrétion n'avait jamais été son fort, et que de toute évidence, il était impatient de pouvoir jouer aux héros et arrêter ces malfrats.

Alors, il posa sa main sur la poignée, tandis que son autre main tenait son marteau.

\- Attends, j'ai une idée, fit soudainement Thor au lieu d'ouvrir la porte.  
\- Quoi ? lui demanda Loki

Thor eut un grand sourire :

\- On va créer un effet de confusion ! J'ai déjà fait ça avec Natasha. Tu aurais vu, elle a volé avec grâce et...  
\- C'est à dire ? Le coupa Loki qui s'impatientait  
\- On fait comme si tu étais blessé et que tu avais besoin d'aide, et je t'envoie dans la foule.  
\- ...Quoi ?  
\- Mais si ! Comme ça tu attaques les premiers qu'on voit, ceux qui sont regroupés ! Et tout ça en plein vol !  
\- Tu as conscience que c'est n'importe quoi ? En plus j'ai un bras cassé !  
\- Mais non ! Ça fait un effet de surprise, et ça sera sympa ! Et tu n'auras qu'à protéger ton bras !

Loki arqua un sourcil, et secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ça. Pas vraiment envie de se mettre en danger pour une idée venant d'un esprit totalement inconscient et insouciant.

Pourtant, il devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait le côté ruse du dit plan.  
Et qu'il n'arrivait pas à résister à l'idée de faire ça comme une entrée en matière en grâce et force. Au pire des cas, il ferait très attention à son bras.

\- Tu arriverais à me soulever ?

Probablement que le voleur n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Parce qu'à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que d'un seul coup, Thor le souleva brusquement, sans aucune difficulté. Loki grimaça, et se débattit

\- C'est bon ok ! Tu arrives à me soulever !

Thor fut heureux d'entendre ça et le reposa.

\- Alors tu veux bien ?  
\- Je veux bien. Mais me lance pas n'importe comment ok ? Pense à mon bras.  
\- Très bien. N'empêche, tu es drôlement léger. Je ne sais même pas si Natasha est si légère...  
\- On s'en fiche. On y va. Avant qu'ils nous remarquent.

Thor hocha la tête, et attrapa Loki comme si celui-ci était blessé.  
Enfin, il ouvrit.

Là, se trouvait bien sûr les criminels. Certains ressemblaient à des gens classiques, mais deux ou trois avaient une tête spéciale, genre couverts de cicatrices, ou un air vicieux. Ces gens-là n'avaient pas besoin de préciser qu'ils étaient dangereux, que ça se lisait sur leur visage.

Ils étaient tous en train de faire une activité qui n'avait rien d'illégal. Un se rongeait les ongles, l'autre jouait aux cartes avec deux autres... Mais il semblait évident que le salon était bien rempli, et que Loki eut même le temps de préciser en murmurant, qu'il en manquait.

Thor observa ces gens, et n'hésita pas.

\- A l'aide, à l'aide ! J'ai un blessé ! Il nous faut de l'aide !

Et à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il envoya Loki voler dans la pièce. Celui-ci essaya de faire un atterrissage contrôlé à base d'attaque à la lame, mais bientôt, il comprit que son atterrissage serait sur la table où se tenait le jeu de cartes, et que si ça pourrait faire mal à certains, ça lui ferait mal à lui aussi. Il protégea rapidement son bras.  
Dans un grand bruit, il éclata donc la table en arrivant à lancer une ou deux lames plus ou moins précisément.

Il y eut un grand silence.  
Mais ce fut ça qui lança la bataille, et qui fit qu'un criminel fonça sur eux avec une dague. Un autre brailla :

\- Tiens donc Loki, on te pensait perdu pour tout jamais !  
\- Eh bien non. Et je suis venu récupérer... Les gemmes.

Il aurait adoré dire "ce qui m'appartiens", mais il n'avait pas envie d'attiser la méfiance de Thor. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il ne se servait de lui que dans l'unique but de pouvoir se débarrasser de la concurrence.  
Lame en main, il coupa brusquement et profondément celui qui venait de lui parler. Il profita même totalement de lui être supérieur, et esquiva un coup. Il n'était pas bon au corps à corps, mais il en restait que Loki restait toujours doué pour l'esquive. Même avec un bras en moins.

Thor pendant ce temps, avait une méthode de combat plus bourrine : à foncer dans le tas, à envoyer son marteau, à rire un peu, parce que certains criminels étaient vraiment laids, et en plus, stupides.  
Bien que Thor ne fut pas un exemple primordial d'intelligence, bien évidemment.

Seulement, cela alerta les autres. Et puis, autant dire que les criminels ne se battaient pas sans rien. Ils avaient eux-mêmes de bonnes techniques, et un attirail spécial. Par exemple, il y en avait un qui était un dingue de la gâchette et qui visait sans cesse Loki pour lui tirer dessus avec deux Colt aux décorations gravées.

\- Allez Death, allez Truction, montrez leur de quel bois on se chauffe !

Loki d'ailleurs, n'en mena alors pas large, puisqu'il se reçu une balle dans l'épaule et laissa échapper un juron. Heureusement qu'il était une sorte de professionnel de l'illusion. Rapidement, une brume le recouvrit, et il pu s'éloigner pour enfoncer sa lame dans le dos de ce fou des pistolets.  
Il eut un petit sourire

\- Vraiment, donner un nom a ses armes, c'est ridicule.

Après avoir dit ça, il entendit au loin, Thor qui beuglait

\- Tiens, prends toi ce coup de Mjönlir !

Et secoua la tête. Vraiment, rien que ça montrait pourquoi il n'avait aucune envie de traîner avec les Avengers, et encore moins avec le blond.

Au final, Thor se rendit compte qu'avec Loki à ses côtés, il se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. D'autant que de toute évidence, leurs techniques de combat se complétaient malgré tout. Et puis il y eut même ce moment de complicité qu'il adora partagé, quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce.  
Cette technique complètement frappadingue, qui au final les avait amusé tous les deux, même Loki qui avait manqué de s'y casser le dos en plus de se re-casser le bras.

Et de toute évidence, même si ça ne semblait pas suffire, même si en fait, Loki aurait dû prévenir Thor qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que prévu, les deux prenaient presque du plaisir à se battre ensemble.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Loki se prenne un coup qui le flanqua au sol, et que Thor termina lui-même par terre.  
Maintenant, ils étaient bien coincés.

\- Et comment on fait pour prendre l'ascenseur ?

Tony avait levé les épaules, et s'était mis au travail. Les Avengers étaient arrivés relativement vite, l'air de rien, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils allaient pouvoir atteindre le lieu si facilement que ça.  
Clint leur avait pourtant prévenu que ça ne serait pas si facile. Heureusement que Tony avait emmené sa boite à outil. Boite à outil qui l'aida énormément au final, puisqu'il était en train de bidouiller la boite de l'ascenseur pour la faire marcher.

\- Clint, met ta main là... Bruce, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir craquer maintenant pour nous ouvrir l'ascenseur ?  
\- Tony, tu sais que si je le laisse apparaître maintenant, il n'est pas sûr qu'on puisse entrer tous dans l'ascenseur, ni que je détruise tout.

Bon, il n'avait pas tort, mais ça aurait bien été pratique.

\- On vous a eu. Et maintenant vous allez mourir.  
\- Vous avez juste réussi à nous coincer au sol ! Se permit Thor à l'encontre du criminel qui eut un rire mauvais  
\- C'est ça, et vous désarmer aussi !

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il s'était fait avoir si facilement, et que de toute évidence, ils n'allaient finalement pas réchapper de cette escapade où chacun avait un but différent.

\- On devrait les torturer avant ! Surtout Loki ! Il s'est bien foutu de nous !  
\- C'est vrai ça, Loki, c'est pas gentil de retourner ta veste.

La cible de leurs paroles se laissa sourire doucement :

\- J'avais prévu ça depuis longtemps. Même s'ils ne m'avaient pas attrapé, je vous aurais quand même trahi.

Thor entendit ça, et compris que Loki voulait aussi probablement réussir à se débarrasser de lui une fois qu'ils auraient éliminé les criminels. Mais ça il s'en doutait aussi pour avoir mis le bracelet au poignet du voleur que les Avengers avaient attrapé.

Alors qu'un des criminels était en train de proposer un type de torture, il y eut un grand bruit. Comme un ascenseur qui atterrissait de façon fracassante. Il y eut aussi quelques éclats de voix, qui se rapprochaient de la porte par laquelle Thor et Loki étaient entrés.

Thor reconnu celles de ses amis, et eut un sourire en coin.  
Oh, bien sûr, cela signifiait aussi probablement qu'il avait été suivi et donc que sa discrétion était moindre mais... Mais. N'empêche que ses amis venaient pour l'aider. Et rien que pour ça, il en était heureux et presque soulagé.

\- Vous avez perdu, lança-t-il aux criminels, qui se préparaient à devoir faire face à de nouveaux adversaires.

Et à peine avait-il fini sa phrase, que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant se découvrir toute la fine équipe. Tony et son armure de fer qui lui permettait d'obtenir des compétences de résistance non négligeables, Steve et son étrange super force obtenue par une gemme incrustée dans son corps, Bucky et son bras métallique décemment fort, Natasha et sa rapidité d'attaque, Clint et ses flèches, Peter qui n'était pas venu parce qu'il était à l'école à ce moment là et bien sûr Bruce qui pour le moment se contentait juste de soupirer.  
Il fallait dire que Bruce était un cas spécial après tout.

Bien évidemment, il ne restait plus grand monde de conscient et de capable de se battre. Ils ne restaient que ceux qui étaient parvenus à mettre par terre Loki et Thor, et deux ou trois autres types encore debout.  
Autant dire que la bataille fut courte, et que Bruce fut bien content de ne pas y participer, parce que sincèrement, ça ne lui aurait pas tant plu. Comme chaque fois qu'il devenait ce monstre vert.

Mais, alors que les criminels furent tous K.O et que Natasha et Clint s'occupaient de tous les ligoter dans l'attente de Fury et de sa propre équipe, Tony approcha Thor et Loki.

\- A quel moment tu t'es dit que libérer notre criminel serait une bonne idée ? Sortit-il d'un ton assez dur  
\- Je me disais qu'il pourrait m'emmener à la source et qu'il m'aiderait !  
\- T'aiderais ?!  
\- Il m'a aidé !

Et c'était vrai. Même Loki ne pouvait pas le nier. Oh, jamais il n'avait cessé de penser à ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre qu'aider, mais n'empêche, qu'il avait aidé. Tony secoua la tête et fit signe à Natasha

\- Il faut aussi capturer à nouveau celui-là.  
\- Non mais de toute façon, regarde, il peut pas partir, fit Thor au brun, en montrant son bracelet au poignet  
\- Ce bracelet était un prototype ! Imagine s'il ne fonctionnait pas ! Mon père ne l'a jamais fini !

Pendant ce temps, Steve et Bruce qui étaient en charge de chercher les gemmes revinrent avec plusieurs socles de verres

\- On les a.

Tony fut rassuré. Ils allaient pouvoir régler cette histoire en bonne et dû forme.  
Ou presque.  
Restait à régler un certain détail. Il fixa Loki.

\- On te ligote quand même, et tu viens avec nous.  
\- Je suis ravi de pouvoir encore passer du temps avec vous, fit l'homme aux yeux verts avec beaucoup de sarcasme

Son plan tombait à l'eau, et bien sûr, ça lui déplaisait. Il ne récupérerait pas les gemmes. Sauf s'il arrivait à les attraper avant que Steve ne puisse les remettre aux autorités référentes.  
Il se sentit se faire attacher pour être traîné, et laissa son cerveau aller à cent à l'heure.  
Mais est-ce que ça serait suffisant ? Son intelligence ne le sauverait peut-être pas, cette fois ci.


	7. Epilogue

\- On va vraiment le remettre en cellule ? avait demandé Thor  
\- Oui, et on va probablement sûrement même le donner à Fury maintenant que cette histoire est finie, avait répondu Tony assez fermement

Thor eut un léger soupir. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il appréciait réellement Loki et que l'idée même de devoir le condamner, même s'il était vrai qu'il n'était pas tout blanc, le dérangeait énormément. Mais sur ce point, ce n'était pas lui qui décidait, aussi n'avait-il pas le choix que de juste regarder Tony et Steve faire.  
Pourtant, cette fois, il voulut insister.

\- Si j'arrive à encore lui parler, je peux peut-être le faire venir avec nous.  
\- Lui ? Devenir un Avenger ? Non, fit Tony avec un petit rire légèrement moqueur  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Eh bien, sur ça je suis d'accord avec Tony, cet homme est un criminel, Thor, précisa Steve  
\- Et ?

Pour Thor, ça ne semblait rien changer du tout. D'autant qu'il se permit de rajouter :

\- Et de ce que je sais, Natasha et Clint ne sont pas parfaits, et pourtant, Fury les avait pris avec lui avant qu'ils viennent ici.

Là-dessus, ni la rouquine ni l'archer ne pouvait le nier. Avant, de devenir des Avengers ou même des agents de Nick Fury, ils étaient en vérité chacun des assassins. Clint avait même été un voleur, dans un cirque ambulant pendant une grande partie de sa jeunesse.

\- Mais Natasha et Clint voulaient se racheter. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que Loki veuille se racheter, tu sais, Thor.

Pour ça, Tony n'avait pas tort. De toute évidence, Loki avait toujours un petit sourire sournois en coin qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Et même le principal concerné, ce criminel qui avançait derrière eux et qui les entendait parler ne pouvait pas nier les faits. Il n'avait en tête que des actes de vilenie, parce que c'était toujours plus ambitieux que rien du tout.

Il voulait qu'on le connaisse, qu'on se mette à genou devant lui.  
C'était pour cette raison qu'il aurait aimé garder les gemmes qui étaient à présent dans les mains du "Capitaine". Mais il savait que pour le moment c'était un peu compromis.

Thor n'abandonna toujours pas et se tourna vers Loki :

\- Qu'est ce qui te ferait abandonner la vie de criminel ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te répondrais ? Lâcha le voleur  
\- Parce que je veux t'aider. Si tu ne me réponds pas, si on ne parviens pas à s'entendre, je te rappelle que tu vas terminer enfermé un certain temps.

Loki haussa les épaules.

\- Je veux du succès et du pouvoir.

Entendant ça, Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Pour lui, Loki était une cause perdue, il n'y avait rien à en tirer. Il aurait aimé que Thor arrête d'insister pour ça.  
Thor de son côté, eut une idée :

\- Si tu rejoins les Avengers, tu auras du succès. Tout le monde nous connaît à Nouveau York. Et puis, hm.. Pour le pouvoir, euh...  
\- A moins que tu ne me donnes les gemmes, je doute que tu peux répondre à ma requête. Arrête de te fatiguer.

Pourtant, et à son tour Steve eut une idée. Et il prit la parole, à la grande surprise de Tony qui ne pensait pas qu'au final, le Capitaine allait quand même encourager Thor dans son idée de faire que Loki les rejoigne :

\- Nous n'avons que Tony pour s'occuper des Avengers d'un point de vue politique. Enfin...Tony et Fury. Autant dire que la plupart des chefs ne nous apprécient pas autant qu'ils pourraient. Avoir quelqu'un de charismatique qui saurait leur parler, pourrait être intéressant.

Le sous-entendu était clair : tu veux fricoter avec la haute ? Nous pourrions avoir besoin de tes compétences de négociation et de mensonge.

Loki leva un sourcil en entendant Steve lui proposer implicitement un travail, et il eut un léger sourire en coin. Décidément, tous les Avengers voulaient de lui. Ça avait un côté plutôt gratifiant : c'était comme s'il était indispensable. Même si en vérité, Steve avait juste dit ça, parce qu'il préférait que Loki arrête d'être un criminel et revienne dans le droit chemin. Et aussi, si celui-ci finissait par rejoindre les Avengers, Thor serait plus détendu. Et autant dire que Steve appréciait plutôt bien le blond.

\- ...Si je vous rejoignais, je pourrais donc fréquenter la haute, et pouvoir être au même statut qu'eux ?  
\- On a jamais dit ça, fit soudainement Tony en serrant les dents  
\- Moi je dis que c'est à peu près ce que j'ai dit, sortit Steve juste après son collègue.

Bien évidemment que Loki était intéressé par l'offre. Bon, rejoindre les Avengers ça voulait aussi dire faire le bien et patati et patata, mais au moins il serait libre et potentiellement tranquille.

\- Et si je ne vous rejoignais pas, mais que je vous aidais uniquement d'un point de vue politique, tout en gagnant la notoriété qui ferait que je n'irais pas m'amuser à voler vos gemmes si précieusement réparties et protégées ?

Tony se tourna vers lui :

\- Rien que par le fait que tu négocies, je n'ai pas envie de te répondre de façon positive.

Thor lui était déjà en train de dire oui. Steve continua juste de sourire et se permit de répondre à son tour :

\- Disons que si tu ne commets aucun crime et que tu nous aides d'un point de vue politique, on pourrait même négocier pour te donner du matériel construit par Tony. Et je suppose que tu sais que même si ça ne vaut pas les gemmes originelles, c'est déjà remarquablement bien.

Loki écoutait attentivement, depuis quelques instants. Mais il ne voulait toujours pas y croire.  
Peut-être pour cette raison qu'il ne donna aucunement son accord, et que quand ils arrivèrent à nouveau vers l'atelier, il termina en cellule, au grand damne de Thor qui cherchait d'autres arguments. Fury arrivait dans quelques minutes, et de toute évidence, il comptait bien récupérer tous les criminels, sans aucune exception.

Et pourtant, Loki n'avait toujours rien dit.

Il gardait sa bouche fermée, et ne semblait pas vouloir exprimer son avis sur la question. Il n'avait plus fait de remarque acerbe, il avait gardé le silence, et Thor et Steve n'avaient rien rajouté.

Enfin si, Thor avait essayé d'arrêter Tony, Clint et Natasha quand ceux-ci avaient tenté d'enfermer le criminel. Mais ça n'avait, bien sûr, pas servi à grand-chose puisque Loki était à présent retourné dans une cellule.

Le petit détail, néanmoins, était que de toute évidence, les Avengers avaient été un minimum clément et logiques, et ne l'avait pas mis avec le reste de la bande de criminels, qui eux, étaient tous dans la même cellule.

Peut-être parce qu'ils se doutaient, qu'autrement, Loki aurait été attaqué.  
Pour ça, l'homme aux yeux verts aurait pu leur en être reconnaissant, mais il était trop concentré à penser. Et penser quand on entendait des protestations, des grognements, des ronchonnements et des bruits divers et désagréables juste à côté, ce n'était pas si facile.

Pourtant, il devait faire un choix. Ça lui paraissait évident qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'enfuir avant que Fury n'arrive et ne le prenne pour venir l'enfermer, mais il pouvait toujours dit oui, faire semblant d'être avec les Avengers...  
Faire semblant d'être, c'était une idée, qui allait probablement fonctionner, puisque sûrement que ceux-ci allaient se méfier au début pour finalement s'habituer. Mais... Mais devait-il vraiment faire semblant ?

Bien sûr, il voulait du pouvoir comme jamais, c'était un fait. Son besoin d'ambition était presque insatiable, et il n'était même pas sûr que même en devenant roi du monde celui-ci serait tari. Mais tout de même.  
Et puis, pouvoir être proche des politiques, avoir la main mise sur ce que pouvait faire les Avengers, voler de temps en temps sans qu'ils se doutent, où s'amuser de sa réputation semblait tout aussi jouissif.

Loki soupira.  
Il détestait ne pas savoir, ne pas pouvoir de prendre décision. Ça avait quelque chose de franchement désagréable, et il soupira un peu plus. A croire qu'il avait attrapé la maladie de Thor qui soupirait tout le temps.

Réfléchir en plus dans cette situation n'avait rien de facile.  
Que faire. Que choisir.  
Soudain, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la présence qui vint lui rendre visite.

\- Encore toi.

Parce que c'était encore lui. Parce que Thor ne le lâcherait jamais, parce qu'il semblait vouloir le convaincre jusqu'à la fin des temps, et que tant que Loki ne dirait pas oui, il insisterait...  
Bon en même temps, Thor faisait ça pour le bien du voleur, au final. Il ne voulait pas qu'il fut enfermé, c'est tout.

\- Je viens encore te convaincre.  
\- Je me doute.

Il y eut un silence, bref. Bien que ce silence était submergé par les bruits alentours. Ceux des autres criminels qui avaient vu le blond arriver et qui beuglaient à qui mieux mieux "eh regardez qui c'est !"

Puis soudain, ignorant tout ce qu'il y avait autour, Loki et Thor discutèrent. Comme ils avaient pu le faire ces derniers jours, mais aussi pour se permettre de se mettre d'accord, pour débattre sur l'utilité de faire le bien quand on voulait juste du pouvoir.  
Ils discutèrent dans le but d'une entente, et les autres prisonniers pouvaient bien faire toutes les remarques de la Terre, qu'ils ne les écoutaient plus.

Fury était arrivé, il était prêt à récupérer tout ce beau monde, à régler le problème des gemmes, et à faire que les Avengers soient félicités comme ils se le devaient.  
Seulement, il y eut comme un petit bémol. Comme si soudainement, ce qui devait s'avérer parfait, ne l'était pas autant.

\- Comment ça, Loki va vous servir donc vous comptez le libérer ?

Tony haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, lui-même était surpris de ce fait, mais il fallait croire qu'il avait fini par accepter, après tout un tas de conditions :

\- Il sait se défendre, il est roublard, il peut servir, et en plus, Thor va le surveiller.  
\- Vous êtes sérieux ?!

Fury disait ça en espérant que quelqu'un réagisse. Le borgne se disait que les Avengers déconnaient, que tout le monde n'était pas d'accord, mais ce fut comme s'ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord. Peut-être que Clint, Natasha, Bruce et même Bucky étaient d'accord avec Tony pour dire que Loki restait un danger, mais Thor était tellement heureux... Et bizarrement, il semblait réellement prêt à s'occuper de Loki pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes. Alors, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à lui refuser ça.  
Ainsi, le noir ne récolta qu'un silence décidé, et il eut un large soupir :

\- Vous êtes sérieux... Je vous préviens, s'il y a le moindre problème, si ce voleur prend la fuite ou quoique ce soit, ça sera de votre ressort, et je ne vous aiderais pas, et je vous tiendrais responsable de tout ça.  
\- On sait, fit Steve, très sérieux : mais je suis sûr que ça ira.

D'accord, Steve semblait aussi optimiste que Thor de ce point de vue-là, mais au moins, le blond au marteau avait trouvé un soutien.

Fury était parti.  
Loki était resté silencieux tout du long, observant ces hommes - et femme - le défendre alors qu'il avait été une aiguille dans leur pied pendant un certain temps. Il aurait voulu sourire sournoisement et intérieurement, se dire qu'il allait tous les manipuler.

Mais bizarrement, il se disait que travailler avec eux ne serait pas si mal. Et que s'ils ne mentaient pas, tout ce qu'ils leur avaient promis, il l'aurait.  
Loki tourna son regard vers Thor. Il s'avança vers lui :

\- Allons fêter ça.

Ce n'était pas son truc les fêtes, mais quitte à faire...

\- Oh ! Oui ! Avec plaisir ! Eh les aut...  
\- Tous les deux. A la boulangerie.

Loki lu la surprise dans les yeux de Thor et l'accueillit avec un sourire en coin. D'accord, s'il faisait ça aussi, c'est parce qu'indéniablement il s'était attaché à lui aussi.  
C'est comme ça que les deux allèrent fêter la fin de cette série de vol, en mangeant des gâteaux et des viennoiseries, au bord des quais des vaisseaux, à discuter de ce futur renouveau.

Fin

 **Note de fin :** Pour bien terminer la fic, quelqu'un avait remarqué que les gemmes étaient l'équivalent des pierres de l'infini ? ….Ouais je me suis un peu amusée. En espérant que ça vous a plu !


End file.
